What She Wants is Not a New Book
by Lady Snape2
Summary: Hermione bids and wins Snape at auction and the chase begins. WIKTT challenges inspired beginning chapters. New Chapter posted, Ch. 8 is up!!
1. Default Chapter

WHAT SHE WANTS FOR CHRISTMAS IS NOT A NEW BOOK  
  
AS ALWAYS THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE, THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND FOR INSPIRATION I OWE A DEBT OF GRATITUDE TO ALL THE WONDERFUL WRITERS OF THIS LIST.  
  
"Absolutely not, Albus," snapped Snape. "I can't conceive even the remotest possibility of having a good time at this function, besides which, I am more than quite content to remain a bachelor." { No thank you, at least remaining one insures no frivolus intererruptions in my already busy life as a teacher to a group of pathetic students. No, I don't need any thing. I haven't for twenty years so why would now be any different.}  
  
"Come now Severus, it will be fun and I know that some company of the female persuasion can't be all that distasteful to you. Really, I've already put you down, and besides, it is for charity." Dumbledore just gave him a look that tried to hide his smile, though his eyes betrayed his customary twinkle. "Besides Professor Snape, how could Hogwarts host such an event without having a entry of their own." He said this in a tone that would not take no for an answer. Dumbledore decided to re-read the announcement to be sent out the next day.  
  
THE ANNUAL POTION MASTERS' BACHELOR AUCTION  
  
PLEASE COME JOIN IN A NIGHT OF FUN AND FROLIC THIS HOLIDAY SEASON AS WE AUCTION OFF A FINE SELECTION OF THE WORLDS MOST PROMINENT POTION MASTERS. ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE THE DELIGHTFUL PLEASURE OF HAVING A CHANCE TO BID ON THE ELIGIBLE BACHELORS THEREBY SECURING THEIR DEVOTED ATTENTION FOR AN ENTIRE WEEKEND! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS UNIQUE OPPORTUNITY TO ACQUIRE A MASTER OF POTIONS. THIS EVENT WILL FUND THE RESEARCH IN POTION CURES FOR TODAY'S WITCHES AND WIZARDS. TO BE HELD AT HOGWARTS ON THE NIGHT OF THE 26TH OF DECEMBER, THIS PROMISES TO BE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER. DON'T MISS THE CHANCE TO BID ON THE FOLLOWING LUCKY BACHELORS:  
  
Xi Shang from the Mystical Magical Palace, Pierre Gustave from the Paris Conservatory, Professor Severus Snape from our very own Hogwarts Freidenberg from Zuftlot, and John Smith from America.  
  
RVSP in care of Albus Dumbledore , Headmaster of Hogwarts, Master of Ceremonies.  
  
{That should do it thought Dumbledore, now to insure that Severus gets bid on, but I don't think that will be a problem. Severus never had a clue, even as a student, how the girls and now ladies admired his dark demeanor. Of course, he didn't exactly go out of his way to get noticed either. No matter, I think that a certain 'of age' student will open his eyes to this very soon, now where were my lemon drops?}  
  
The following morning found Hermione, Harry, and Ron along with most of the seventh years at breakfast when a flurry of flapping wings and parcels came crashing through the Great Hall. Looking up, Hermione reached out for the letter that was floating down to her before it could land in her juice. Curious, she was about to open it when she noticed that a similar letter had landed on top of, and in some of the dishes of her fellow classmates. More curious than before she hastily tore it open and began to read.  
  
ANNUAL POTION MASTERS' BACHELOR AUCTION..  
  
Quickly skimming down the page she found what she was looking for..  
  
THE FOLLOWING LUCKY BACHELORS :  
  
Xi Shang from the Mystical Magical Palace, Pierre Gustave from the Paris Conservatory, Professor Severus Snape from our very own Hogwarts....  
  
A little shriek escaped from Hermione, unlike the many little gasps that were slightly audible around the Great Hall, Hermione in unison with countless pairs of eyes turned unrelenting to look towards the High Table where now sat the teacher. The one that had garnered a few startled looks from the High Table itself.  
  
Feeling the stares from the entire hall, Professor Severus Snape stood gracefully, giving the Headmaster a look that had in the past broken many, turned and strode out of the the Great Hall , robes billowing in his wake.  
  
Watching Professor Snape exit, Minerva leaned towards Dumbledore trying not to cackle as she said quite audibly, "This is going to be fun!"  
  
Shortly after his departure from the Hall, the noisy clatter of the the students and teachers resumed as everybody continued their breakfast. Most were laughing over the business of the auction set to be held during their Christmas break, not all were laughing though; one Hermione Granger was mentally tallying her budget, as a playful smile crept across her face. Hermione knew what she wanted for Christmas and it wasn't a new book.  
  
The holidays came too fast for Severus, soon it would be December 26, and his night of humiliation would inevitably catch him like the exploding cauldron that Neville Longbottom guaranteed him each and every year since he was admitted to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had even managed to get the female staff members in on his little matchmaking endeavors, securing bids from them in hopes to roust Snape out of the Dungeons. If Minerva and Trelawney even so much as bat an eye at him, they will find their drinks holding more than just ordinary pumpkin juice.  
  
Two more days to go, alright Granger relax, you can't lose. Really, how could she, instead of going home for Christmas, like quite a lot of others in her class, Hermione had owled her parents that she wished to stay at Hogwarts explaining that there was going to be an event to raise funds for a noteworthy charity. Hermione knew her parents wouldn't refuse to let her stay. Now all she had to do was wait and hope that the bidding didn't go to high. She wanted Snape. She had wanted to pick his brain for too long now, not to mention other things. Secretly she wondered what he really wore under all those voluminous robes. Hmmmm. this would be interesting.  
  
"Hermione its going to start, come on!" called Parvati, as she and Lavender Brown hurried down the stairs from the girls dorm. Hermione was just finishing her hair before she too grabbed a very heavy satchel from her nightstand, Mrs. Granger, bless her bleeding heart, had sent a sizeable donation/christmas gift for Hermione to give to the charity. Like mother, like daughter, the Granger women loved to give to a good cause and quite generously too. Hermione was thrilled to receive the extra capital. She was sure to win since her mother hadn't specified how to deliver the donation. Hermione added it to her own, totaling just over 400 galleons; besides, who would bid higher? Briefly checking in the mirror one last time, Hermione followed her friends down to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall glittered with all the house colors decorating every spare inch. Where the High Table had been now stood a stage with a runway ending with stairs that allowed access to and from the remainder of the Hall. Replacing the house tables were a multitude of smaller round tables, all of which were nearly full, all except one right at the front. Waving frantically, a very harassed Harry and Ron signalled Hermione, Lavender and Parvati over.  
  
Harry and Ron had decided to stay for the Christmas break after finding out that their two girlfriends were planning to stay for the auction. Jealousy aside, Harry always preferred to stay during the breaks as he did not like his Uncle Vernon and family at all, and the feelings were mutual. Ron, however, couldn't go home since his parents had decided to visit his brother Charlie in Romania again. Staying at Hogwarts suited both boys just fine allowing them to spend more time with the girls before they all graduated. After finding out that the boys were both staying, the girls gleefully enlisted them to reserve a table at the auction so that they would have more time to get ready. The boys grudgingly agreed.  
  
"About time you three got here, I don't think we could have held off the cannibals much longer" gasped Harry with a very weary Ron sitting down next him. "Yeah, that one-armed man nearly took my arm off trying to get our table, kept mumbling something about 'payback,' I hope you girls are happy with the table."  
  
"Oooooh, thank you!!!" all three responded at once, then laughing seeing the boys looking appalled at the idea that their friends were about to bid on their Potions teacher.  
  
With a sick feeling in his stomach, Harry looked at Ron who nodded to him, before asking a question that had been bothering the both of them since the letters had arrived two weeks ago. "Parvati, why are you girls bidding on Snape? Don't tell me you like him, I mean really its not like the Headmaster is going to say ' you just won a NEW CAR!!!', I mean it's Snape here. What's the deal, Lavender? Parvati? Shoot, Ron and I are your boyfriends and your here to bid on Snape?!"  
  
Parvati looked at Lavender and the two girls broke out in giggles, "Oh no Harry we just wanted to have fun with him. Think about it, the fearsome Head of Slytherin forced to be told what to do by a Gryffindor. Just think of all the torment we can have fun with for all the time he made fun of us in class. The best part is if we win, NO DETENTIONS. It's a charity fund raiser, not a school event." At this the boys laughed along with the girls, not noticing Hermione had remained quiet during the entire conversation. Hermione had other plans for her dear Potions Master. Smiling, Hermione reached in her pocket to make sure her precious silk cord was still there.  
  
"Shhh....look here comes Dumbledore" murmured Hermione as the Great Hall quickly became silent.  
  
"Ahem. Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Hogwarts. We here at Hogwarts are happy to host this years' Annual Potion Masters' Bachelor Auction." Everyone applauded enthusiasticly when right as the word auction left the Headmaster's lips, the doors on either side of the Hall flew open and with a flourish of colorful robes, filed in the six lucky bachelors.  
  
"Ah, here we have our Potions Masters for your viewing pleasure. to get a closer look at what, I mean whom, you will bidding on the Bachelors will circulate amongst you before they assemble along side me here on the stage. Do not be afraid to ask to speak to them on what they have to offer. I'm sure all will be delighted to give you their undivided attention." Albus then gave Professor Snape an encouraging look as he continued to enlighten the crowded Hall with the wonderful attributes of each of the Bachelors. Ignoring his looks, Severus gloomily walked through the small tables noting that both colleagues and students were among those in attendance. Hoping against hope that whoever bid on him would at least be a Slytherin, at least then he wouldn't be bothered with the endless prattle that would drive him insane. Severus Snape began to wonder why had he let Albus talk him into this. {OUCH! What in Merlin's name, who in the hell would pinch me! } Turning around Snape's glare met the eyes of none other than an enebriated Minerva McGonagall and Sybil Trelawney.  
  
"Well, Minerva, boxers or briefs?" giggled Trelawney, at which Severus turned his glare fully on her, causing her to drop her goblet of 'suspect pumpkin juice'.  
  
"Let me get that for you Sybil." Reaching down Snape retrieved the goblet, quickly adding a liquid from a vial that he had been carrying to show as part of his qaulifications, before refilling it with pumpkin juice. Handing Trelawney her goblet, Snape leaned over the two witches and using the silkiest voice in his arsenal whispered, "Boxers, my dear ladies," and with that he turned with his robes flaring about him leaving a rather flustered pair, and headed for the stage to join the other unfortunate victims of this fiasco.  
  
Dumbledore had just finished auctioning off Freidenberg of Zuftlot who garnered a tidy sum of 150 galleons to the rather triumphant man with one arm, when Severus heard his name being called. Gads, here I go . what is the old fool sayng . special qualifications? WHAT?!  
  
"Yes Ladies, here we have our very own Professor Severus Snape. He's quite an enigma really, but perhaps the lucky lady who takes him will have what it takes to get under his skin...Hmm? As for his "special qualifications" let it be said that he has a 'slow hand,' or so I have been told . at least that is worth your immortal soul? No? Then how about a few galleons then, let's start with a bid of 50 galleons. Ladies? Ah yes in the back.. Good do I have 60?  
  
Snape couldn't believe his ears or eyes for that matter, as he saw so many ladies bidding on him. {Who would have thought, me, of all people? Well let's see who I will 'belong' to for the duration of an incredibly long weekend.} Looking out into the crowd, Snape notice Sybil Trelawney struggle to bid, but failing as her hand fell and her eyes rolled backwards as she slumped down into her chair. How nice that little potion was, her Inner Eye will surely be clouded over from that little bit. Severus could hardly contain a derisive snort thinking how he was going to taunt her about not seeing that coming. Pondering this he barely noticed Minerva McGonagall who continued to outbid every other woman and student. {Now why had the students been allowed to even be here, it's not likely that Albus would actually encourage that kind of company? He couldn't bloody allow it, could he?} Idly he watched as McGonagall got a gleam in her eye with her final bid of 250 galleons over Patil/Brown leaving them dissappointed at having been outbid by a teacher. {Well what could they expect, really, they were only students. It's better for them to save their galleons for something more rewarding. I wondered what Minerva has gotten into her head. she looks positively wicked.}  
  
Albus Dumbledore was just about to close the bidding, although he was taking his sweet time about it, when at the last minute a small voice called out "300 galleons!" Hermione couldn't believe she had done it, she was about to forget the whole thing but couldn't give up the chance to have Professor Snape all to herself. Looking at her friends who had just turned to stare her in stunned silence she heard the Headmaster say "SOLD TO MISS HERMIONE GRANGER! Please come forward to collect your prize.er. Bachelor," before anyone could blink.  
  
Ron was the first to speak up, "Hermione, how. why. Do you like Snape?!"  
  
"Oh Ron! Really!!? Why don't you take a poll if you really want to know the answer to that!"  
  
Harry just looked at her as she got up to collect her 'prize'. Passing a slightly miffed Professor McGonagall, Hermione made her way to the side of the stage, where she found an amused looking Snape waiting for her. Quickly exchanging her galleons, Hermione took the contract and placed it in her pocket before taking his hand in hers and escorting him back to where her friends were waiting, Returning to the table with Miss Granger, Snape looked with contempt towards his dinner companions. { Just bloody great, if not one Gryffindor (Minerva), I have to sit with a tableful, none of whom could remotely be worth holding a conversation with, well maybe one. Miss Hermione Granger, top of her class, Headgirl and now the proud 'owner' of me for next 48 hours. Will joys never cease? Why did she bid on me and why is she looking at me with such a feral grin? Whatever she is planning.can't possibly be good. well I suppose it could be worse, I could have belonged to Miss Patil and Miss Brown, at least I can thank Minerva for preventing that.}  
  
"Professor Snape." the Headmaster called. Looking up he hadn't noticed that Dumbledore was calling for the Bachelors to stand. Slowly rising along with Hermione and the other hapless couples, Snape listened to the Headmaster with trepidation. The Headmaster cheerfully announced that not only did the winners of tonight's auction win a weekend with their respective bachelors, but to spend that weekend on the tropical island of their choosing.  
  
{ That's the last straw, Albus, I am not going to "paradise" with anyone, let alone a student.} Making the decision to find a way out of this infernal contract, Snape turned towards the stage where Dumbledore stood looking quite happy with himself, when he found he couldn't move. Looking around to see what was restraining him, he found Miss Granger watching him gripping the end of a silk cord and grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Seeing the other end securely attached to his wrist. {Just when did she managed that! } He noticed the looks of shock on her classmates faces. Turning to Hermione while trying to regain some of his dignity and firmly yet quietly he rasped, "Miss Granger, release me this instant!"  
  
Hermione just looked at him, smiling sweetly before saying, "Oh Professor, I think we have some packing to do."  
  
A/N: I hope that enjoy reading this as much as I have had writing it. 


	2. A Trip To Fantasy Island

A Trip To Fantasy Island  
  
  
  
disclaimer: AS ALWAYS NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. ALSO FANTASY ISLAND, MR. ROURKE AND TATOO ARE NOT MINE EITHER. I'M NOT SURE WHO THEY BELONG TO, JUST NOT TO ME.  
  
  
  
"Zee plane.zee plane," Tattoo yelled, as he jumped up and down. He was barely able to contain his glee at the sight of the new guests about to arrive on the hydroplane landing in the lagoon. Standing next to the miniature man (I always wondered if he might have been some sort of halfling) was his complete opposite. Towering over Tattoo stood Mr. Rourke, grinning with open arms to welcome his guests as they staggered off the plane.  
  
One by one the couples approached the man all in white. Extending both hands, Mr. Rourke clasped those of the very ancient but equally grinning wizard. "Welcome cousin Albus, it has been too long!" Rourke intoned with a curiously familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Yes it has.and I am grateful to you for allowing my little party to use your truly wonderful island, it has made the offer of the trip that much -- simpler," sighed the Headmaster.  
  
"Oh not at all, Albus, and now let me say welcome.......to Fantasy Island!"  
  
After winning Professor Snape from the auction, Hermione was thrilled to hear the Headmaster mention that she would get to go on a trip to a tropical island of her choosing. She knew exactly where she wanted to go to. Although she had only seen re-runs as a little girl, she had always been curious about Fantasy Island, the island where dreams come true. Immediately, Hermione headed towards Dumbledore with her irate Potions Master in tow. " Release him indeed, not bloody likely," thought Hermione " not when I have a chance to make one of my dreams come true."  
  
"Headmaster?" Hermione called as she realized he was about to disappear. Stopping, Albus Dumbledore turned and gave the unlikely couple his complete attention. Immediately the Headmaster caught sight of the silk cord binding Professor Snape to Hermione and he had to stifle a laugh. Trying to pay attention to the girl he couldn't help but muse that he had been correct about her feelings for his friend. He decided to continue to facilitate the union any way that he could. After all, Severus needed her as much she obviously wanted him.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well, you mentioned a trip.erm." (Remain calm. Breathe.)  
  
"Yes." His eyes twinkling, the Headmaster tried to stifle a chuckle as he watched the discomfort become very visible on his unwitting Potions Master's face.  
  
"Erm.well. I was wondering if you knew of a certain island.Well, you see there was this muggle program that I used to watch when I was younger..Fantasy Island was its name.and I had hoped that maybe...you would know if indeed it did exist?" Sputtering, Hermione tried to control the blush that was threatening to creep up her cheeks. Looking up, she tried not to fidget under the amused stare the Headmaster wore on his face who had obviously noticed the silk cord that she was protectively clutching in her hands.  
  
Severus in the meantime had been carefully avoiding the obvious stares of some of his colleagues, namely one Minerva McGonagall, who had decided to come and get a better look at him. "Damn Miss Granger," thought Snape "as if to add insult to injury, she's placed a magical silk cord on me that won't come off until she deems it necessary. Sometimes I wonder why she wasn't placed in Slytherin House with the way she's been acting tonight."  
  
Literally jerked out of his private thoughts, Hermione was jumping up and down excitedly as the words that she was saying registered in his brain, ".Fantasy Island. I knew it was real.Oh Headmaster do you really think he would say yes."  
  
"Wait.a. minute. FANTASY ISLAND!!!! Merlins balls anything can happen on that blasted island." Standing dumbly behind Miss Granger, Professor Severus Snape felt mounting apprehension as his fate was openly discussed before him.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger, I think that is a fine idea. Indeed I think that I shall see if any of the other couples would like to join us. Of course, that is if Minerva would care to join me for a bit of R&R?" turning to McGonagall as he said this.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," grinned Professor McGonagall as she eyed Snape, who was showing signs of worry and trying not to fidget with his leash.  
  
Bound by contract and unfortunately, a ridiculously resilient thin cord, Severus Snape found himself nearly crawling off that rattling death trap that muggles had the audacity to call a flying machine. Things were made all the worse when he learned that due to its hidden location, Dumbledore was the only person who knew its location. That and the fact that the Headmaster wanted to actually fly the plane to see what it was like. (Ugh, aeroplanes are awful things.a broomstick, now that is the way to fly.) Barely managing to hold down his lunch, Severus squinted his eyes as he turned to look around. Assaulted by the brightness and scents of this unplottable island, Snape could no longer keep the nausea at bay. Promising himself that he would never get on an aeroplane ever again, he proceeded to follow Hermione as they were guided to their very own cabana.  
  
Upon entering the room, Hermione turned towards Professor Snape and removed the silk cord before closing the door. Looking up at him she could see the relief flood his normally rigid features. Not wanting to let him completely relax, yet wanting him to be acutely aware of her intentions, she advanced on him like a lioness stalking her prey. Gazing up into his eyes she whispered demurely, "Don't worry Professor, I wasn't intending to keep you on a leash the entire time. I just wanted to make sure you didn't try to escape before I had a chance to explain myself. You see, my dear Potions Master, I am of age, very much a woman and I just want you to notice me as such. Now I am willing to give you a sporting chance, after all, where would the fun be without the challenge. I feel that by the end of this weekend you just might find your opinion of me changed for the better, and no longer see me as that little know-it-all Gryfindor." Hermione noticed that she had backed the professor up all the way to the bed. Smirking, she threw the cord down on the bed and with a glance up towards Snape, she turned towards the bathroom. Just as she was about to close the door, Hermione turned again and locked eyes with Severus. She let out a soft, sultry, little laugh..and then lifting her eyebrow and tilting her head to indicate the cord, she said, "Oh, by the way, I'm sure we can find better use for that later." After which she closed the door, leaving a very aroused yet confused Severus Snape.  
  
(Merlin's balls! Just on the other side of that door is a girl. No.a young woman, that is very intent on getting to me and is she ever. I haven't felt like this in a long time, but I shouldn't be feeling like this over a student, that much I am sure of. I've got to get off this island! I don't know how much longer I will be able to restrain myself. She certainly is not behaving how I expected Hogwart's finest mind of the decade to behave. Miss Granger can't be serious about this. Hmm.Mr. Rourke. I'll insist that he get me off this dreadful place.) Stealthily, the Head of Slytherin slipped out of the room to run straight into Dumbledore. "Merlins beard, what on earth was the old man wearing," thought Snape out loud looking aghast. Snape's comment caught Minerva off guard to which she laughingly replied, "Why Severus, surely you have seen a Speedo before?"  
  
"Alas Minerva, we've rendered Professor Snape speechless," then turning to Snape Dumbledore continued, "come now Severus, close your mouth." Snape immediately tried to compose himself while staring at the school of minnows that were racing about the Headmaster's hips. He was attempting to divert his gaze when he found the alternative of Minerva's suit just as distracting. Minerva McGonagall was sporting a suit of interlocking star fish that kept trying to move, revealing more than Professor Snape had ever wanted to see of his esteemed colleague. "Severus do try to enjoy yourself." Dumbledore went on, "I do believe you signed a contract stating devoted attention to its owner."  
  
Harnessing some of his patented reserve, Severus tried to reason with his obviously addled superior, "Headmaster, you can't be serious, she is still a student and I can't possibly be hearing what I think you are implying," but Snape couldn't continue before the Headmaster cut him off.  
  
"Severus, I couldn't think of anyone else to suit you better, besides which there is no rule disallowing such a liaison, so long as both are willing and of age." Standing amused, the Headmaster turned his twinkling blue eyes on his companion and with a nod and a wink the two professors strolled arm and arm towards the lagoon.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the room, Hermione stood in front of the mirror and stared at the tankini her mother had purchased for her. She could still hear her mother's voice when she gave it to her last summer, "Hermione dear, a girl should not allow too much skin to show-- it isn't decent and besides sweety, you wouldn't want a nasty sunburn in some of those more delicate areas now would you?" She had said this with a knowing look in her eyes. Well mother, with the right charm a sunburn is easily handled, anyway how else will I get a particular someone to notice me if I wear something so unflatteringly boyish. Without a second thought to the matter, Hermione grabbed her wand and promptly transfigured the offending tankini into an itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, yellow polka dot bikini that she was sure Severus had never seen before. Pleased with her now scantily clad reflection gazing back at her from a whistling mirror, she picked up her mesh bag that carried her beach essentials and donned her straw hat, put on her stacked slip on sandals and then headed out the door to find Professor Snape.  
  
*******************  
  
After the confrontation with his colleagues, Snape had set out to find the elusive Mr. Rourke. Determined to not see Dumbledore in a Speedo any longer than was necessary, he headed toward the dock where he had arrived. He had hoped to find a shop or bureau where he could make arrangements to leave as soon as was physically possible. If only he could apparate. Like Hogwarts, Fantasy Island had many wards and spells cast on it to prevent uninvited guests, unfortunately that also meant the invited guests had only one way off..by means of zee plane. Grumbling curses at everyone, he tried to consider how to convince Hermione to return to Hogwarts for the duration of his 'contract'. Perhaps he could appeal to her studious nature, then again she didn't look like she wanted to study anything other than the Master himself. Shivering despite the heat, Severus pushed that possibility back down as he continued to search for Mr. Rourke.  
  
Walking for what seemed like hours, but which was really only twenty minutes, Snape came to an abrupt halt before dropping down beside one of the numerous pools that he had found along the path he had been following. Removing his robes along with his boots, as it was getting quite hot, Severus decided to rest a bit before he continued. Sitting down on a rock ledge that jutted out over the edge of the pool, he dangled his feet in the cool water and leaned back on his elbows to survey his surroundings. The pool was actually larger than he originally had thought on inspection. It was shaped rather like a smashed figure eight of which he was sitting at its base. He noticed near him at this end that the water escaped the pool by way of a babbling stream, but the pool never lost its depth because it was being fed by a number of waterfalls that were tumbling down the rock ledges. Shading the sparkling water were lush plants and trees, gigantic ferns and palm trees that towered over the smaller flowering foliage. The surrounding air was infused by the fragrance of plumerias, gingers, tuberoses, and cannas. Scaling the cliff, as if making a path, orchids trailed the waterfall upwards towards its source some twenty feet high. Feeling more relaxed and refreshed Snape let out a contented sigh, thinking to himself that this might not be so bad. He had concluded that he was probably not going to find Mr. Rourke until it was time to leave anyway, and would just have to try to, honorably of course, to endure the whims of a very hormonally charged Hermione Granger. As he was mulling over this, he began to feel a slight tingling sensation gradually make its way up the nape of his neck. Slowly turning around he found a very triumphant Hermione sashaying in his direction. "Dear Merlin."  
  
Leaving the cabana, Hermione headed for the lagoon hoping to find Professor Snape but instead she was greeted by the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall languidly laying on what appeared to be an inflated lion floating on the lagoon. Shuddering, she quickly perused her surroundings. Upon finding a non-existent Snape, Hermione abruptly turned nearly colliding into what looked like a stage being erected. Glancing up at a sign that had been posted, she quickly noted that a Luau was being planned for the evening festivities. So with renewed vigor, she headed down the path previously taken by Professor Snape. Flushed with the exertion of her search, Hermione was about to give up when she finally caught up with her heart's desire. Muttering a few charms to ward off any unwanted guests, Hermione straightened her shoulders carefully to ensure a promising view of her décolletage and then she zeroed in on Snape.  
  
"Here you are, my dear Potions Master," cooed Hermione as she sidled up along side him on the ledge.  
  
Severus didn't know what hit him, sitting beside him was a nearly naked Hermione Granger. Suppressing a primitive growl, Snape just stared at his student who was clad in the teeniest suit he had ever seen. Yellow polka- dots swirled before his eyes. Hypnotized, Severus again was rendered speechless. Ignoring the throbbing urge from his nether regions, Professor Snape reluctantly tore his eyes from the bountiful bouncing form of Miss Granger and concentrated on taking deep slow breaths while trying to stare anywhere but at the student at his side. Responding the only way he could, he hissed "Indeed."  
  
Hermione delighted in the effect that her newly transfigured suit had on her teacher, but she was determined not to show it. Supposing she should play a little hard to get, Hermione began to empty her bag carefully, arranging each item as she took it out. Giving Professor Snape a side glance, she could see him becoming flushed and beads of perspiration formed above his lips and began to slide down his neck. Seeing that he had at least removed his outer robes, she only snorted under her breath. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Hermione continued to get her tanning oil out of her bag.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape ground out at the sound of her sigh, unable to ignore the scent of coconut oil mixed with a hint of raspberries that settled around him upon her arrival. Attempting to distance himself from the situation as much as possible he tried to put off the indomitable Miss Granger with a patented scathing remark, "What ARE you wearing? I don't suppose you own a proper bathing suit, hmm Miss Granger?" Condescension dripping from each word as he arched his brow and gestured in her direction.  
  
Hearing this Hermione just turned matching eyebrow for eyebrow, "Really Professor, I don't see you resembling a swimsuit model in those clothes of yours," challenging him. Snape shook his head leaning back down onto the ledge, leisurely closing his eyes and faking disinterest in the girl next to him. Leaning back herself, Hermione proceeded to smooth coconut oil over her stomach, chest and arms unaware of her teacher watching her through nearly closed eyes. Finally having covered all the areas within her reach, Hermione quickly schooled her face into a picture of innocence before turning and whispering, "Professor.I need your assistance."  
  
Allowing a sigh out in resignation, he took the bottle as Hermione turned away giving him complete access to her soft and smooth back. Taking a deep breath, Snape drizzled tanning oil across her back with one hand while slowly rubbing the oil around in small circular motions. Content with the amount of oil, he put down the bottle and then with both hands began the gentle task of oiling down the young woman in front of him. Starting at the nape of her neck, he slowly guided his hands down her shoulders, making tiny circles backwards and forward. "Wax on, wax off, wax on, wax off. Sand da floor, sand da floor," Snape muttered under his breath, following the path of her spine, careful of the tiny string that held her suit in place.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Miss Granger. Just something I saw in a muggle movie once."  
  
Trembling slightly, Hermione couldn't contain the smile that had gradually appeared on her face. His hands were definitely a bonus and remembering what Dumbledore said, she turned slightly towards him and crooned, "The Headmaster was right you know, about your qualifications."  
  
"Excuse me?" his hands paused above the small of her back as he leaned forward to hear her, his breathe sending jolts of electricity through her with every puff. "You have a slow hand where its most needed," she murmured. Realizing the effect this was having on the both of them, he shook his head as if in shock and moved backwards so swiftly that he ended up pushing against her with such force that Hermione fell forward into the water.  
  
Landing in the cool water essentially quelled the few vestiges of desire that had began to take hold on Hermione. Gasping for breath as she came up, she could only glare up at her Potions Master through a curtain of her wavy brown locks. Taking her hair in her hands she pulled it back so that it hung down behind her and shaking her head in disbelief she turned and dove into the water, splashing her way to the far side of the pool. Reaching the cliffs, Hermione looked and found a path that lead to the top of the waterfall and decided to practice her diving technique that she indulged in each summer.  
  
Severus stifled a laugh when he saw Miss Granger fall into the water, a laugh that soon halted in his throat without effort as he was graced with the now wet Miss Granger glaring up at him. Shrugging his shoulders in apology, he stood up, intending to help her out of the water when she surprised him by turning and swimming out to the waterfall. (What is she going to do? It's not like I meant to push her in, I was starting to forget she was my student. Mental note old man, she wants you to forget, she wants you to think of her more than a student.) Now watching her intently, his gaze followed her lithe form as she gingerly made her way to rock outcropping at the top of the waterfall. His eyes never faltering, he watched her salute him from the top before defiantly preparing to leap off the highest waterfall. With a devilish glint in his eye, he pulled out his wand and muttered 'lubricare' under his breath pointing his wand at her as she took her last step.  
  
Hermione didn't count on Snape's spell combined with the moss and tanning oil. With a look that could have rivaled the late Marty Feldman, she couldn't stop the graceless swan dive that she had managed as she hit the surface of the water with a loud SMACK. "That certainly that didn't go as planned," she thought as she struggled to swim back up for air. Her whole body numb with pain, she barely registered the strong arms that encircled her waist pulling her towards the fading light of the sunset. Dazed, she inwardly smiled to herself, perhaps this won't be so bad after all, she thought through the twitch she suddenly developed in her right eye.  
  
With his arm wrapped under hers, Severus sidestroked his way back towards the sandbank and hauled her out of the water. Gently, he laid her down and began to examine her, "Hermione, are you all right? Speak to me, you silly girl!" Why did I have to be so hard on her, he thought. She really is quite beautiful and brilliant really. Shaking her, Severus had begun to frown and began to regret his little prank, when a barely audible voice said, "You called me Hermione." Looking into her eyes, he saw her begin to smirk at his slip of affection and he chastised himself inwardly as he snarled at her. "You foolish girl, what kind of stunt were you pulling?"  
  
"No stunts Professor, I slipped on the moss," eyeing him carefully, "normally I wouldn't have bungled such a dive, but it doesn't matter now. Judging by the fading daylight, I suggest we get back to the cabana. There's to be a luau tonight and I for one would like to go." Hermione then gathered her things back into her bag, surreptitiously stealing glances at her teacher who now was soaking wet because of her. Appraising him as she stood up, Hermione mentally slapped herself for not bringing a camera with her. Her memory was good but a picture was worth a thousand words. Snape's now wet clothes clung to his lean, muscular frame, accenting each curve of muscle and sinew. She watched him collect his outer robes, wincing when he magically dried himself with his wand before setting his robes on his shoulders with a tug.  
  
"If you are quite finished Miss Granger?" giving her a stern look Snape extended his hand and returned Hermione's straw hat. Together in silence, they headed back to their cabana to freshen up for the luau.  
  
Upon reaching the cabana, the unlikely pair entered with mixed feelings. Severus realized he wanted Hermione but would not let himself go and Hermione restlessly wanted Snape, received little satisfaction from her efforts. Well tonight there's the luau and where there's a luau, there's dancing. Feeling a bit better, Hermione took up her towel, robe and toiletries and went to the bathroom to get ready for the night. Turning on the cool water, she stripped off her suit and stepped under the pulsating stream of the shower. Finishing up, she absentmindedly took her towel and began to dry off as she considered her options. When she was sufficiently dry, she wrapped the towel about her and left the bathroom. Seeing Severus lying down, Hermione couldn't resist the urge to surprise him. Quietly, she padded over and placed a hand on his chest as she leaned over, her hair trailing his shoulders as she whispered "Wake up."  
  
Severus hadn't really been asleep, so he was aware of her presence when she headed towards him. He was ready. Lazily opening his eyes he peered up at her, " I am awake Miss Granger." Sitting up he took her hand in his while maintaining eye contact, and his voice took on a silky quality. "I was merely waiting for you to finish, now if you would be so kind," he stood up and strode into the bathroom.  
  
Snape had contemplated the events of the afternoon while Hermione was otherwise occupied, deciding that as long as she and he were to remain here together that he would give the girl a taste of what she wanted. A taste really, just enough to scare her off and long enough to sort out his own feelings on the matter. Perhaps in time he might consider her, but on his own terms.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think of Snape's change, he was almost gentle with her. Well so much for the cold shower. Groaning, she tried to get ready. Hermione hadn't brought much with her expecting not to need much more than beach type things. She was thrilled to find that she had remembered to pack at least one dress. Tossing it over her head she pulled it down so that it hung snugly to her curvaceous frame. Pulling her hair back in a clip and slipping on her sling back sandals, she took the spot Snape had vacated. Just as she sat down the door to the bathroom opened, revealing Snape attired in a pair of simple linen trousers (black) topped with a long sleeved white cotton collared shirt, neatly buttoned two-thirds the way up. His hair, she noticed, was combed but still hung loosely about his shoulders and still a bit damp. Grinning, Hermione leapt up as the sounds of drums could be heard in the distance. Gesturing to Snape she allowed him to open the door and lead them out into the warm night.  
  
Exiting the cabana, Snape and Hermione noticed the crowd. "Where did all these people come from," they both thought to themselves, "must be other guests." Soon, they both fell in alongside McGonagall and Dumbledore who also were heading towards the luau in the lagoon. Shuffling along leisurely, the two couples passed a one armed man dragging a sour looking friend who they immediately recognized from the auction. Glancing in Dumbledore's direction, they noted him shaking his head with a look of "don't ask" in his wizened eyes.  
  
The lagoon had undergone some amazing decorating changes. Enormous torches surrounded the seemingly still waters coming around to form a broken circle that forced everyone's attention to the stage. Low tables filled the space between the stage and the torches and the sporadic placement of buffet tables strained under the weight of various Hawaiian dishes. A floating bar near the rear of the assembly was being manned by a very happy looking Tattoo shoving little rainbow colored umbrellas into an assortment of multi- colored drinks. Severus gave Hermione a look and headed straight for the bar. Hermione, seeing where he was headed, turned and headed straight for a table at the front where Dumbledore and McGonagall were seated in order to get the best view of the show. Considering the veritable stampede from the other guests, she was thankfully surprised that they had managed it. Hermione had to elbow her way over, being careful not to step on anyone's toes. She had just sat down when a silky voice murmured in her ear, "refreshments Hermione?" Unsure of how to respond and not expecting Snape to shift gears so smoothly, Hermione simply nodded and watched him place a tall dark hued drink in front of her.  
  
Severus smiled inwardly as he placed her drink in front of her, a Long Island Iced Tea. "Whatever that was, some tropical tea I suppose," Snape wondered as he lowered himself into the chair next to hers. Soon everyone's attention turned towards the stage as a troop of dancers graced the audience with tribal dances of fire and passion. Hours passed as the diners feasted on Kailua pig, poi, "reminds me of bobutuber pus," Snape mused, and other tropical delights. Ingesting Iced Teas, along with Itchy Tikis, "ooh, a neat little bamboo backscratcher came in that one" giggled Hermione who even dared to try a humu'humu'nuku'nuku'apu'a'a for good measure. Before long, the three teachers and one very happy student were well on their way past tipsy and to entering the realm of teeth-numbing, howling good times when their host, Mr.Rourke, appeared on stage.  
  
"Ladies, if I may have your attention. I wish to invite all the single ladies in our audience tonight to join us on stage so that we can teach you the hula." Minerva howled in delight as she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her up on stage. Donning grass skirts that some of the dancers had offered as a remembrance of their lesson, Hermione and Minerva took their places near the front of the throng of women who had also answered the call of the dance. Drums began to play as they attempted to follow the skilled dance teacher that stood before them, automatically muttering "excuse me's" and "I'm sorry's" as they drunkenly bumped, stomped and elbowed each other and the neighboring dancers, who laughed at each encounter.  
  
The sight soon became sobering, in its own way, as he watched Minerva and taking a line from another old muggle movie, felt shaken not stirred, as his colleague and his student attempted to mimic a dance that really shouldn't have been done unless in the safety of your own home. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was mesmerized by the sight and barely turned to Severus to give him a conspiratorial wink. Staring back down into his drink, Severus belatedly noted there was more to their Iced Tea and such than he was aware of, "blasted muggle drinks." Snape suddenly became dimly aware of Dumbledore pulling him up out of his reverie.  
  
"Come Severus," stated the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What are you going on about, Albus?" mumbled a panicking Severus.  
  
"To collect the ladies, now up you go," intimated Dumbledore as he maneuvered the Potions Master into the line of waiting bachelors. Severus was filled with ire as he registered what was going on. His face set in indignation, he shot Dumbledore a look that could kill if it were possible. Feeling like a man about to face the Dementors, he watched the side of the stage where Hermione and Minerva had exited, giggling as they innocently kissed each man in passing and he wondered if having the life sucked out of him by a real Dementor might not have been far better. Finally, the ladies reached the Headmaster and Severus who had managed to be at the tail end of the line. Severus watched with mounting annoyance as Hermione kissed each of the men in line. "Why should I care who she kisses, I have no claim to her. In anycase I am going to put her in her place, once she is faced with what she is asking for from me she'll run . right? Of course," thought Snape.  
  
Hermione happened to be in the front of the pack, giving each man a peck on the cheek, laughing as some tried to turn into that peck, looking for something more. But when she reached Snape, she hesitated. She wanted to give him more than just a peck, feeling a little more uninhibited and not without help from the Iced Teas, she reached up, taking his face in both her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. An explosion of what seemed like a million golden snitches flashed underneath her eyelids in the one breath that their kissed lasted. Pulling slowly away, nipping his bottom lip playfully, Hermione stepped backed and allowed herself to be caught in his gaze before she closed her eyes again, making a mental Polaroid of the moment.  
  
Severus was stunned. He did not expect the rush of adrenaline to overtake him, annihilating his ire with that one kiss. Looking down at Hermione, he slid his arm around her and without looking back, guided her back away from the music and noise and straight for their cabana.  
  
Holding her close Severus opened the door and led her through to stand next to their bed. Looking down at the bed, Hermione felt a prickle of fear as she looked up at Severus who was watching her intently. "All right," thought Hermione, "this is what you wanted, right?" Before she could answer her own question, she felt feather light kisses trailing a path along her neck down to her shoulders.  
  
Severus continued to plant kisses along her neck, then up along her chin as he gently turned her so that she was facing him. Tripping over themselves they fell in a heap onto the bed. Kissing her more fervently, Severus barely registered Hermione wasn't holding back like he had thought she would. Hermione actually matched him in movement and urgency jolting him into awareness. Pulling away ignoring the look of want in her eyes, Severus rolled off the bed and grabbed his cloak. Backing away, he forced out in a low ragged voice "Hermione. I .we shouldn't..I think it best that I sleep somewhere else." Yanking the door open Severus left. Looking around not knowing where to go exactly, Severus shouldered his cloak and headed for the beach, leaving Hermione more frustrated than she thought was even possible.  
  
  
  
A/N: * lubrico -are: to make slippery; found on a English to Latin site.  
  
I claim no title to the drinks they had, only that I did get to enjoy them when I took a trip to Hawaii. Actually I went to a place where if you said humu'humu'nuku'nuku apu'a'a ( I'm not sure I spelled it correctly with the accents in the right place) you got the drink for free. An the Luau bit with the dance lesson and leaving the stage by kissing a line of guys, that really did happen to me at a Luau I went to on the lovely island of Oahu. I am not too sure of the name of the luau company though because it has been so many years since I went. I also don't own literally or otherwise an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka-dot bikini.  
  
The late Marty Feldman played the part of the humped backed servant in the movie Young Frankenstein, with Gene Wilder.  
  
"Wax on, wax off, .." from the movie Karate Kid said by Pat Morita. 


	3. What A Tangled Web We Weave

WHAT A TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE  
  
disclaimer: AS ALWAYS NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.  
  
A/N: This chapter is my entry for 'A Srange Conversation Challenge' for WIKTT and a continuation of my entries from the Bachelor Auction Challenge (Ch. 1) and the Beach Challenge (ch. 2). I couldn't resist doing this challenge as such, the temptation just took over and well here it is.  
  
Seeing the outline of a couple lying on the beach, Severus swore under his breath, turning back from where he came. He couldn't really stay on the beach and be privy to an act that would undoubtedly remind him of what he left, so Severus reluctantly returned to the cabana in hopes that Hermione might be asleep. Little did he know what awaited him.  
  
Slowly opening the door, Snape quietly made his way inside the room. Severus looked towards the bed and saw the form of Hermione seemingly asleep. To be sure, he padded over to the side of the bed and leaned over to get a closer look. Then, before he knew what was happening, the silk cord latched itself around his wrist. He was trapped.again. "Damn."  
  
"You've returned, Professor Snape," sneered Hermione from beneath the covers.  
  
"Indeed," scowled Snape, berating himself for his terminal luck. "Miss Granger.the cord.AGAIN," hissed Snape as he began to pull on the cord, only to feel it hold tight.  
  
"Oh yes Professor," seethed Hermione, "I tire of your indecisiveness. It was a necessary measure."  
  
"Miss Granger, I demand you let me go!" growled Snape.  
  
"No! You signed a contract Snape and now you will damn well keep it, even if I have to make you," Hermione stated firmly as she slipped the other end of the cord around her own wrist.  
  
Snape was determined to remove the cord. He reached for her hand, but did not anticipate that she would toss the cord around him in avoidance. It was then when all hell broke loose. With arms flailing and legs kicking, Hermione and Severus tumbled and twisted as he attempted to subdue her and she tried to prevent him. All the while, aiming to get at the cord that had now ensnared them into a tightly woven web. Magically it was, of course, similar to a bungee cord.  
  
The moon, now high in the sky, shone through the window onto the couple oblivious to its effects as they glared at each other, nostrils flaring.  
  
"Would you mind getting your knee out of my groin," Snape bit out through clenched teeth.  
  
"I would if you would move your hands out of my hair," hissed Hermione, who was trying to pull her head forward.  
  
"Ouch!" winced Severus, trying to ignore the blast of pain shooting up through the center of his body.  
  
"Sorry," snickered Hermione, who was trying to remove her knee.  
  
Taking a deep, slow breath Snape whispered, "Think nothing of it. I wasn't going to use it for anything anyway."  
  
Sounding a bit hurt, Hermione let out a silent "Sorry."  
  
"Quite all right," grimaced Snape, once again trying to assess their predicament.  
  
Twisting once again, they tried unsuccessfully to unravel themselves from the rope. Severus was beginning to wonder if Hermione planned this when this latest attempt to escape failed. What would Dumbledore think if he walked in here. He could see it now. Dumbledore would walk in and say something malignant like, "Good show old man" or "Who-ho-ho!! This is no Tupperware party!" Damn Miss Granger, why did she have to be so persistent. Looking around at them, Severus began to feel very self- conscious when he realized where his hand had landed after that last tussle. Apparently Miss Granger noticed as well.  
  
"Umm...were you going to move that or just leave it there?" smirked Hermione, who had noted the location of Severus's hand with a slight nod of her head. It seems Severus's hand had found its way up Hermione's sleeve where it was lodged firmly against her breast.  
  
Not wanting to look Miss Granger in the eye, Snape just stared at where his hand was, "Well...I was going to but I think it's stuck."  
  
"What do you mean stuck?" Hermione said coyly staring up into Professor Snape's face. "It can't be stuck," murmured Hermione as she noted the slight movement of his hand. "Ohh...Ouch... Don't move...Don't move! For Merlin's sake don't move!" Hermione nearly screamed, as she felt the sweet tingle turn to paralyzing pain. Trying to remove his hand, Severus had 'inadvertently' twisted her tender nipple.  
  
"I wasn't going to move," stated Snape, silently smiling to himself. 'Aw Miss Granger, didn't you like that' thought Severus as he stopped tweaking Hermione's little button. "I was just going to... Ohh, I guess I shouldn't have moved. Sorry," trying to sound contrite as he stared back at Hermione.  
  
"If you could stop trying to help for just a moment I might be able to extract us from this position with the least amount of injury done to both our dignity and our persons," hissed Hermione, who was still stinging from a tweaked nipple. Arching her back and pushing down against the bed, Hermione tried to reach her wrist that was pinned underneath. She hoped to untie the cord from herself, activating its self recoiling charm.  
  
Severus was completely unaware of this, thus when Hermione began moving, Snape reared backwards thrusting his knees between her legs against the bed, propelling them off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thud. His actions won him a glare that rivaled his own to which he sneered in return, "Well! Excuse me! I'm terrible sorry I was just trying to help!"  
  
Exasperation mounting Hermione nearly lost it growling, "Stop helping and stay still!"  
  
"Fine...I will!" bit out Professor Snape as he glared at Hermione with undisguised ire, blaming her for everything that had happened to him in the last 24 hours.  
  
Looking past Snape's head, Hermione began to wonder why she wanted him so much. He had done everything to confuse her. 'One minute he wants me and the next he doesn't and now because I couldn't let well enough alone I had to go and get us into this ridiculous position. The entire situation would have been much more enjoyable if he wasn't such a prat,' thought Hermione. She continued to strain her neck to look around Snape, finally seeing that if he just shifted a bit she could reach the cord, if only.."If you could shift to the right just a..."  
  
Snape in the mean time was trying to ignore the sensations of Hermione's breathing along his neck as she was looking past him down his back. So when Hermione spoke he was momentarily lost, deciding to hazard a curt, "I thought you wanted me to stay still?"  
  
Feigning politeness, Hermione grated out through clenched teeth, "Just do as I ask please."  
  
"Please...? Oh..alright...to the right, right?" Snape said mocking Hermione as he stared at her and arching his brow.  
  
"Yes," replied Hermione coldly, attempting to forget that now both of his hands were being held firmly over her breasts by the crushing embrace that they were forced into.  
  
Staring down at Hermione, Snape noticed the way she was trying to deal with their situation and decided to have some fun with the little Gryffindor, "My right or yours?" he said sliding his hips from side to side to elaborate his question, all the while grinning at her.  
  
"Yours." Whispered Hermione. 'What is he doing? Why can't he make up his mind? I'm not a bloody water spout, to be turned off and on at will,' thought Hermione as she tried to focus on what she needed to do.  
  
"Then that would be your left my right, correct?" Snape intoned, his voice laced with silk as he again pressed into Hermione indicating the direction.  
  
"Just move! Why I was forced into this with you of all people...?" Hermione hissed trying to forget the familiar heat rising from between her legs. 'Forget it Hermione, he'll just turn cold on again, don't give into it this time,' she thought as she realized just how close his 'wand' could be.  
  
"There is no need to get snarky! Look.....I am moving! See? To the right.." Snape said as he repressed a chuckle at finally turning the tables on the indomitable Miss Granger. Throwing his weight in the direction she indicated, he was able to slide his hands down her waist as both their bodies shifted and their knees sprang forward flipping them over, leaving a disgruntled Hermione on top.  
  
"Not that much!.... Damm!" squealed Hermione, blinking back tears. 'Damn I still can't reach the cord and now I know what it feels like when I kneed him. Oh man does that smart,' Hermione thought as she now saw that that last effort brought her no closer to her goal, but rather more entangled with her fickle Professor.  
  
Seeing the effort that Hermione was exerting not to cry prompted an unknown response of remorse from him. Regretting the teasing he had given her, he strove to make amends. Quietly, he looked at her as he said, "Oops...sorry... I could try again."  
  
Taking deep breaths to manage the sharp pain that was shooting through her, Hermione needed to think. "No..no don't bother! Umm...could you please move your knee out of my groin?" breathed Hermione who was having difficulty focusing with the discomfort she was feeling.  
  
Snape looked down wondering what she was talking about when it struck him. Looking directly into Hermione eyes, while smiling to himself he sheepishly replied "Um...that's not my knee."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as the implications of Snape's statement dawned on her. Stuttering, she tried to regain her composure when they both heard the click of the door. Turning their heads simultaneously, they found themselves staring at an amused Headmaster.  
  
Clearing his throat, Dumbledore looked at them over his half-moon spectacles and smiled benignly. "I wouldn't have thought...interesting" murmured the Headmaster as he surveyed his Potions Master tied up with Hermione Granger. "Seeing that the two of you are obviously tied up, I will await for you at the dock. Please see that you are there in time to return to Hogwarts." and with a twinkle in his eye he turned and left them in stunned silence.  
  
'How unfortunate,' thought Dumbledore. 'I had hopes of using those last 10 galleons to buy a souvenir. It looks like Minivera wins again.'  
  
A/N: I know another one. This is to say the quote "Who-ho-ho!! This is no Tupperware party!" is from Monty Python.  
  
Thank you for your wonderful reviews, SourGir1986, Calbee, and Jaws, I do enjoy the reviews, the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write. I apologize for the delay, life with kids takes a lot of my time, I would love to give more time to writing. This has been my first attempt at fanfiction, I did not know I would have so much fun with it. 


	4. Release

RELEASE  
  
disclaimer: AS ALWAYS NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. ALSO FANTASY ISLAND, AND CALVIN AND HOBBES ARE NOT MINE EITHER NOT SURE WHO THEY BELONG TO ACTUALLY, JUST NOT TO ME.  
  
Click. Snape and Hermione stared wide-eyed as they watched the door shut behind the retreating form of the Headmaster. Caught unawares, the pair barely registered the lost opportunity for help before it was too late. Swearing under his breath, Snape slumped over Hermione in an act of defeat. The slight action caused the cord to loosen just a bit, giving Hermione the chance to reach her wrist. Without saying a word Hermione clasped the latch, binding the cord to her and unlinking them as the cord snapped back to its original length.  
  
"Professor," croaked Hermione, who had been carefully trying to maintain her breathing as she was being crushed underneath the Potions Master.  
  
Lifting his head, Snape looked down at the girl underneath him, noting for the first time her eyes were the color of arboreal gold. Mentally shaking himself, ignoring the sound of her heavy breathing, he answered her tiredly, "Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"Well, Professor, I managed to release us," murmured Hermione as she pulled the cord free bringing his hand up with it. In doing so the pressure Hermione felt between her legs lessened. Realization then dawned on her what had made her feel like she had been kneed. Moving a bit and trying to get comfortable, Hermione glanced up at Snape and wondered what he was going to do now that they were no longer tied up. Unsure herself anymore, Hermione tried to adjust to whatever would happen.  
  
Professor Snape slowly became aware that he was no longer tied down to Hermione but was still smothering her with his body. Pushing up onto his elbow, he brought up his other hand to support himself, so that he could extricate the rest of his body from Miss Granger's. Dimly he noted just where his other hand had been as the warmth receded from his fingertips. In one fluid motion Snape slid to the side and rolled onto his back, coming to rest next to Hermione. With a sideways glance Snape noted the flush on Hermione's face. Gathering his resolve he pushed all thoughts of what had happened and began to stand up. Reaching down and offering his hand, Snape said gruffly "Come Miss Granger, let us pack. Dumbledore will certainly be waiting our prompt arrival at the docks."  
  
Accepting his hand Hermione stood up, quickly releasing him once she was standing. Heading over towards the bureau, Hermione gathered her belongings and without a backwards glance left the cabana, letting the door slam behind her.  
  
Severus couldn't understand what was going on. Miss Granger had made it clear to him that she was more than interested, a fact that was bewildering to him. Just recently he himself found that he was leaning towards her in the same fashion. 'Why can't I just let it happen. Why must I purposely taunt her,' Snape thought. 'Because it's fun watching her squirm' said a little voice from deep within. Exhaling forcefully, Snape pocketed his pre- shrunk bags into his pocket before he too turned and left the cabana.  
  
Luckily the flight back to Hogwarts was mostly uneventful. 'I should really keep my mouth shut,' fumed Hermione. With a look in Snape's direction, Hermione scowled, remembering their conversation during the flight. Attempting to make simple conversation she had foolishly revealed that she had really enjoyed dancing the hula, drunk as she was, and would love to see something of a dance contest at the school. Dumbledore seized the idea with relish, and before she could say 'Quidditch', he had enlisted Snape and her as the first entry in the soon to be announced dance. Anyone who knew Dumbledore knew they had no alternative. So with grave misgivings Hermione followed her Professors towards Hogwarts and into the main hall.  
  
Turning to say good bye, Dumbledore raised his hand and quietly stated "Miss Granger, I'm sure that you and Professor Snape have much to prepare for the contest. I will leave you two to work this out. I'm sure this will be our most successful dance yet." Then turning to Severus, he merely winked, nodding imperceptibly as he took McGonagall's hand and lead her towards Gryffindor's Tower.  
  
Glaring at Hermione, Severus was flabbergasted. 'How on earth does she manage to do this?!" Snape's mind screamed as he watched Miss Granger begin to fidget before his eyes. Normally, Snape would have enjoyed putting the insufferable know-it-all ill at ease, but after being bought, pursued, and tied up with said know-it-all he could only glare. Mustering enough of his glacial mannerisms as he could, Snape coolly turned to Hermione and in an arctic tone devoid of silk uttered, "Miss Granger, be down in my office tomorrow at eight..to practice," filling the last words with disdain. Without waiting for a response, Snape turned on his heels towards the dungeons, leaving a disconcerted Hermione in his wake.  
  
'Granger, you really set yourself up this time. Falling for the most irascible man in existence and now because of your thoughtless words you're stuck in a contest with him. Well, we will have to show him..now if only I could dance.' Plagued by what was going to happen, Hermione did what she usually did when stuck.she headed for the library. Entering the library reverently, Hermione headed straight for the charms section. She was determined to find a spell that would help her dance and figured charms would be a good place to start. Finding nothing to help her, Hermione gave up resolving to return and continue to look until she could find a useful spell.  
  
Down in the Dungeons, Severus sat brooding in front of the fire. 'How on earth was he supposed to dance in a contest, with a Gryffindor no less. Albus one day you will find yourself on the receiving end of a very nasty curse,' thought Snape as he sipped his brandy. A Gryffindor. Hermione Granger was not like the other students, she actually liked him. 'Bloody hell, you like her too, lest we forget what happened in the cabana' Snape thought as he sneered to himself. Banishing those thoughts Severus set his brandy down and headed to bed in hopes that he would find respite from his treacherous mind.  
  
The following morning dawned, its warmth drifting over the slumbering castle. Stealing its way inside to find two lone souls awake at polar ends of the castle. Hermione slept restlessly, eventually causing her to forego any chance of sleep. Instead she paced her dorm room, fretfully going over how her 'meeting' with Snape was going to go. No matter how she dissected her feelings, the conclusions were all the same. Firstly, she still liked and wanted him. More importantly, she was sure he felt the same for her. But...sadly he refused to acknowledge it, leaving her little better off than before. Well, since the straight forward approach didn't work, perhaps hard to get is for the best. With that thought in her mind, Hermione let out a tired sigh as she dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some eggs and sausage. Although she wasn't very hungry, she hoped that if she ate something it would help her nerves as she waited for Dumbledore's announcement about the dance. Not really paying attention to anything, she failed to notice the attempts from Ron and Harry as they tried to talk to her. It wasn't until Professor Snape spoke in her ear did she look up.  
  
"Miss Granger, tonight at eight, don't forget" he stated brusquely before he stalked away to the head table. Hermione watched him as he walked up and sat down, noting that he looked as tired as she felt. 'Good. I'm not the only one,' thought Hermione as she turned back to her breakfast. As she was about to take another bite of egg, mulling over the day's schedule, she was rudely stopped by a balled up napkin bouncing off her forehead. Looking up, she stared at her friends who were looking at her with looks of annoyance mingled with confusion.  
  
Harry had had it. Balling up his napkin he threw it at Hermione in a last ditch effort to get her attention. Ron and he were dying to find out how Hermione's weekend had gone with Snape, along with most of the Seventh years sitting around them. Not surprisingly the news of Hermione bidding on Snape and winning spread like wildfire. Everyone wanted to hear how it turned out, especially after Snape had told her to not to forget an alleged 'date'. Ron was the first to speak, eyeing her carefully, asking as nonchalantly as he could, "So.how was your weekend?" Her classmates leaned in not so subtly to hear Hermione's answer. Hermione was about to speak when she was cut off by Dumbledore standing up shooting sparks from his wand.  
  
Thanking Merlin, Hermione shushed her classmates gesturing towards Dumbledore and saying, "Later guys, looks like Dumbledore has an announcement for us." She didn't want to explain how she had made a fool of herself over the weekend, refraining from further questions being hissed her way.  
  
"Students, I have an interesting announcement for you today. A wonderful suggestion was made to me over the holidays and I wholeheartedly feel it is exactly what we need. To put it simply, two weeks from today there will be a dance contest. Now I believe that this could be a great way to foster inter-house relationships and suggest you find a partner. Yes, you will need a partner from another house. The rules are simple enough, the couples will need to maintain physical contact throughout the dance, any style is allowed. Oh, also the contest is not limited to students, the teachers can compete as well." Casting a benevolent look across the student body and head table, the Headmaster retook his seat returning to his breakfast.  
  
Mayhem erupted. Students and teachers alike broke out into heated discussions over the upcoming contest. All but one.Snape. Severus sat defeated, he had gone early to persuade Dumbledore to forget the whole thing but the old coot refused. Characteristically, the Headmaster just nodded sagely, his eyes all a twinkle replying "No Severus, this will be good for more than just the students. Now don't worry, you are a fine dancer and I dare say Miss Granger will make a delightful partner." Afterwhich Dumbledore shooed him out of his office. Chagrined, he had headed down to breakfast. All that was left for him was to wade through his classes before his unanticipated 'date' with Miss Granger. Perfect. Staring out over the sea of students, Snape's glare came to rest on the troublesome trio. From his vantage point, he watched as Potter and Weasley were trying to engage Hermione, pressing her most likely for details from her trip. Annoyance at that thought flashed through him. 'It's none of their bloody business.' Snape began to think, as he was overwhelmed with what.jealousy? 'Dear Merlin, I won't allow myself to have any feelings for that mere slip of a girl. Still, she is a Gryffindor, I must be losing what little sanity I have left.' Berating himself for allowing such a thing to happen he barely noticed when Professor Hooch had asked to partner up with her. Collecting himself he stood and muttered absentmindedly, "I have already been taken." Turning, he left not seeing the stunned looks coming from the staff table.  
  
Hermione in the mean time was ignoring the stares of her stunned classmates. After hearing Dumbledore's announcement, excitement ran rampant through the Gryffindor table. For Hermione's part, she wished the floor would open up and swallow her so that she could evade all the pairs of eyes that were now focused on her. Lavender and Parvati, who had been sitting near her, immediately asked what she thought about the dance. Without thinking again, Hermione automatically replied that she was already entered. Everyone all around her simultaneously turned as Lavender asked the one question burning on the tip of her classmates' tongues. "How?"  
  
"Snape, I'm paired with Snape" mumbled Hermione as she nearly fell over her seat in a rush to get out of the Hall.  
  
"I guess the week end went well then," exclaimed Harry as the Gryphindors watched Hermione leave the hall.  
  
Classes flew by uneventfully. Soon it was time for Hermione to head toward the dungeons. Avoiding her friends for most of the day hadn't been too hard. Hermione stayed mainly out of the common room where she knew they would be and had gone to the library to search for any spell that could help her dance. Finding nothing and out of time, she reluctantly left the library trudging down the moving stairs till she reached the door to Snape's office. Knocking, she waited for him to call her in but heard nothing. Knocking louder than before, again she waited and again there was no answer. "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you're at." Hermione murmured as she turned to leave, only to run right into Professor Snape.  
  
"It would appear I was right behind you, Miss Granger. I do hope you are more graceful on the dance floor as opposed to the hallway," Snape muttered as he stepped past her to unward his door. Opening the door, Snape welcomed her in with unaccustomed chivalry. Indicating a chair by the fire that he lit, Snape proceeded to offer tea hoping to put off the inevitable. Sitting down opposite Hermione, Snape eyed her carefully as she sipped her tea musing over what had nearly transpired between them over the weekend. Not wanting to dwell on thoughts of Hermione as she was underneath him, he cleared his throat in an attempt to garner her attention to the matter at hand.  
  
"Ahem.Miss Granger, the matter of the contest. Have you danced much before?"  
  
"Of course Professor, I ."  
  
Cutting her off, "I mean other than at the Yule ball, Miss Granger," Snape sneered.  
  
Indignation rose up in Hermione. "I've danced, I might not be great but I have danced," Hermione replied as her eyes narrowed staring back at her teacher.  
  
Severus took her answer for a negative and sighed to himself. "Alright Miss Granger, let's just see what you can do. Stand up." Using his wand Snape levitated the furniture off to the side of the room, making a space for them to practice in. Holding out his hand he waited for Hermione to come to him. He waited in vain. "Miss Granger, you do understand we must remain in contact at all times for this contest. If you won't take my hand we will certainly lose." Hermione just stood there eyeing him with blatant contempt. 'Never tangle with a woman scorned.' Snape thought as he strode over and grasped her hand whispering "Hermione, I don't intend to lose," stressing her first name in order to get her cooperation.  
  
Another flick of his wand set Latin salsa music flowing through the room. "Do try and keep up." With that he took her up in his arms and began to move across the room.  
  
It only took three steps for Snape to forget himself. Holding Hermione so close brought back the feelings he had been attempting to thwart. The warmth that she exuded was intoxicating. Looking into her eyes, he lost his focus letting his hands slip down her side coming to rest low on her hips. Before long they were just standing in place held together by the music.  
  
Mesmerized, Hermione watched as Professor Snape began to lean into her, his lips slightly parted. Coming to her senses Hermione pulled back uttering breathlessly, "Would you kindly place your hands where they belong?" 'He wasn't going to get it that easily,' thought Hermione as she moved her hips just enough to indicate where his hands had landed.  
  
Almost as though she had slapped him he stepped back as if stung. Resetting the music, he took her hand again and started all over, stopping as she trod on his feet. Everytime she did so, he would restart the music forcing them to start over. Before they knew it the bell tower chimed, alerting them that it was way past curfew. Sticky with sweat and with sore feet they agreed to quit for the night. Snape sent Hermione back to her dorm instructing her to return the next evening at the same time. After Hermione left Snape fell into bed thoroughly exhausted from dancing for the last 5 hours. Going over how many times Hermione crushed his foot, 'She probably did it on purpose..if not we will most certainly lose,' he thought as he drifted off to sleep  
  
Hermione was bone tired as she reached the common room. Half hoping that the boys hadn't waited up for her she entered as quietly as she could. She was halfway across the room when she heard them.  
  
"You're back. Well care to explain now 'Mione why you are paired with Snape?" Ron said as he looked her in the eye, daring her to answer.  
  
Sighing, Hermione took a seat facing the two boys. Starting at the beginning, she explained how she felt towards their teacher and why she bid on him in the first place. She continued to tell them about their stay on 'Fantasy Island' carefully omitting how they were tied up, finishing with the conversation on the flight back to Hogwarts. Telling them, she felt a bit relieved at having gotten it out of her system even as she watched the look of disgust that was growing on their faces exponentially. It reminded her of a muggle cartoon, "Calvin and Hobbes" and the face Calvin would make. Tongue sticking out to the side, one eye squinted and the other eye wide open.  
  
" 'Mione why Snape? He has done nothing but beat us down for the last six and a half years!" Harry hissed.  
  
"What could you possibly see in him?" Ron echoed, disgust evident in every word.  
  
Her momentary relief was just that, momentary. Standing up, she glared at them putting an end to the 'diarrhea of the mouth' that had infected both of them at her confession. "Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Hermione hissed in a tone reminiscent of Snape. Standing over them she crossed her arms daring them to say even one single word. "NOTHING is going to happen. Dumbledore made us enter together, alright." Her nostrils flared she then turned and headed toward the solitude of her room.  
  
Each night over the next two weeks, Severus and Hermione practiced. Finally the night of the contest arrived and Hermione was no better, she kept stepping on his toes. Frustrated and wanting to win, Snape made a decision and informed Hermione to meet him for one last practice before the contest.  
  
Arriving at his office, Hermione was about to knock when he yanked the door open and ushered her in. Having decided to stick with the Latin salsa dance they had been practicing she found Snape wearing sleek black trousers and a silk black shirt, the top button undone. As instructed she also wore black but trimmed in red. A slinky corseted dress that fell to just below her knees with a low neckline and scooped back. Watching Snape, she noticed him grab an empty vial before coming over to her. Wondering what he intended she waited patiently, going over the dance steps in her mind, when she felt him place the vial in her hands. Curious, she looked at him and then at the vial.  
  
Seeing the questioning look in her eyes, he pointed to the vial mumbling, "Placeitinyourgarter"  
  
Not quite understanding him all she could utter was "Excuse me?"  
  
"Place it in your garter, Miss Granger. If you keep it there it will improve your footwork and our chances of winning." He replied in as controlled a voice as possible.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," sputtered Hermione, "I don't think that vial was EVER meant to go there."  
  
"The idea, Miss Granger, is to keep it in place, keeping your feet together and not on top of mine!" Snape hissed in an almost whisper.  
  
"No. I can't dance with that there!" she nearly yelled as she straightened and crossed her arms in defiance.  
  
"Fine you silly girl, if you want to lose, so be it" Severus replied with the expression of defeat clear on his face. Holding the door open he allowed Hermione to lead the way, muttering under his breath as she passed.  
  
Hearing him, she stopped looking at him quizzically. "What Professor?"  
  
"Nothing Hermione, I merely said 'Hondgipon'," he replied with a hint of a smile barely visible around his eyes. Again he gestured to her to proceed to the Hall. Watching her turn to go he glanced down at her feet. 'Ah, Miss Granger we may win after all,' he thought noting the pink fuzzy heeled slippers that replaced her previous black ones. 'Indeed we just might.'  
  
A/N: Arboreal gold is another name for amber. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I have received thus far, I really enjoyed reading them. Thank you EvilFireWitch, kat, Moi, jaws, witchy_grrl, Aurinia, Ginny Riddle, animegirl-mika, and littlemandyralph for reviewing, I think I have become a 'challenge' junkie. I've written this chapter in response to "Hondgipon" spell challenge on WIKTT. 


	5. The Dance

THE DANCE  
  
  
  
disclaimer: AS ALWAYS NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was standing room only. The house tables had been removed to make room for the dancers to compete, with only the Head Table still in place. In pairs the couples were seen going up the Head Table to sign in and collect there number to be worn on the backs of the male dancers. As Hermione and Snape entered the hall, a hush ensued followed by a ripple of whispered commentary as heads turned and watched the couple make their way towards the couples that were milling around, collecting their dance numbers. The rumor of Snape dancing had spread fast mainly because he was dancing with a student, a Gryffindor student to be precise.  
  
Ignoring the stares of the gawking students, Snape guided Hermione towards the head table. Nearing the table, both Snape and Hermione noticed some of the other couples who also would be competing. Surprisingly the others had taken Dumbledore's rules to heart, noting the interhouse couples that were surrounding the Head Table. Neither Snape nor Hermione could hide their shock when they saw Malfoy paired with Ginny Weasley, Harry with Pansy Parkinson and Ron with Millicent Bulstrode. As they finally reached the front of the queue Severus could not conceal his shock any longer. With a glint in his eye, leaning slightly over the table he arched an eyebrow in question at Dumbledore. Gleam met glint as Dumbledore issued a number to Snape, ignoring the unasked question and gestured to the bulletin board that was off to the side. Narrowing his eyes, Snape turned and went over to the board in question. With a quick glance he noted that it listed the order in which they were to dance. Taking a closer look, his eyes opened just slightly with the realization that Hermione and he were the last to compete. "A bloody finale." Snape muttered in disgust shooting a glare in Dumbledore's direction. With a slight shake of his head, he turned to Hermione giving her the number to attach to his back.  
  
Hermione taking the number from Snape began attaching it to his back as she mulled over the upcoming competition. She knew that Harry and Ron were fine dancers, a thought that sent the butterflies in her stomach flying into a tornado. Not so great herself, she had to follow everyone else in this event and partnered to Snape to boot. It wasn't like there was a hope in Hades that anyone would get bored and just leave before they danced. She knew about the rumors. Who couldn't know about them, especially if they were involving you. She had endured the taunts from the other students over the last two weeks and now everyone was here drooling over the chance to see the "odd couple" dance.  
  
Soon everyone had arrived and received their number, afterwhich the competing couples had moved off to the side of the Head Table to wait their turn. Most of the couples were fellow 7th years as well, some of the teachers also were competing, but most had offered to judge instead. Even though the majority had offered to judge the affair, only a few were qualified, not surprising the Headmaster was an accomplished dancer as well as a great wizard. With Dumbledore leading the panel of judges, he was joined with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all of whom were excellent dancers as well.  
  
Raising his wand into the air Dumbledore signaled to the Hall for quiet. After a few minutes only crickets could be heard as everyone gave the Headmaster there complete attention. "Thank you each and everyone that had joined us for this first ever dance contest. I hope to have many more of these affairs in the future. Well, let us begin, first up, dancing to "Coconut"," glancing amusedly over his half-moon spectacles at the couple, "will be Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley!"  
  
Hermione watched as Ginny and Draco walked out onto the floor, with Draco in the lead. Draco brought Ginny full circle arching around him till she stood facing him at which point she took his other hand. With a nod to Dumbledore, the music began. The guitar strummed, "Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime, His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime...." and they began to dip and sway to the music, keeping constant contact with each other. They're eyes never left each other as they shimmied to a slow beat continuing to dip towards to each other and sway. Watching them Hermione began to think that maybe something had sprung between the two of them, mentally making a note to ask Ginny later. Giving a sideways glance at the Weasleys, Hermione thought they also had the same thoughts as she. Their dance came to a steamy end as they came together, resting their heads against each other. Waiting a beat, Draco and Ginny bowed and curtsied to the Head Table before leaving the floor. That's when the score showed in glowing numbers as they were shot from the ends of each of the judges wand. 9.2,9.8,9.4,9.5, and 9.2 for an overall 9.42. The audience cheered for the couple recognizing the good score.  
  
Hermione watch as each of her friends went up and danced, each turning out a worse score than the last. For all the good dancing in the world, without a decent partner, all you got were sore toes. Unfortunately for Harry and Ron both their partner were terrible dancers, netting each of them abysmally low scores. Harry and Pansy barely made it through the number they had chosen. Dancing to a big band piece, "In the Mood", Harry nearly dropped Pansy when he tried to hoist her up into the air as she kicked her heels above her head. Their dance came to an abrupt end when he attempted to swing Pansy around his back as he leaned forward. This maneuver landed them in a heap of tangled limbs, at which point Harry disentangled himself and left the floor, but not before he gave a look of disdain at Pansy who was sitting in a most unladylike position in the middle of the Hall.  
  
Ron had thought he would play it safe and do a wizard's waltz, but Bulstrode just couldn't manage the intricate steps. Unlike the 1-2-3-turn of a simple waltz, the Wizard's Waltz moved to a much quicker pace. The Wizard's Waltz contained five steps that moved to the points of a pentagon at which point Ron would lift Millicent up in a hop with a twist in mid-air coming down and stepping into the next turn of the five step pentagon. Unfortunately whenever Ron tried to lift Millicent up, their combined weight prevented them from gaining any air for the hop-twist resulting in a twisted ankle for Ron and broken hip for Bulstrode as they too toppled over, landing with a crunching thud on the cold stone floor of the Hall. Chagrined, Ron tried to at least salvage the situation by assisting Millicent to leave the floor, but was shooed away by a huffing Poppy Pomfrey who had came out and levitated Millicent off to the side to tend to her hip.  
  
Even their inadequate score that had resulted from their unfortunate injuries did little to abate the swarm of butterflies wreaking havoc on her nervous system. Trying to calm down some Hermione gave herself a last once over, straightening her dress with a final glance at her feet. 'What on earth happened to my shoes' wondered Hermione. Turning to Snape she was about ask this when she heard their names being called. Before she could utter two words Snape had grasped her hand and twirled her out to the center of the Hall.  
  
Standing in the center, back to back with Hermione, Severus could feel all the eyes that had fixed on Hermione and him. Silently praying to the god of the dance that the spell worked, he waited for the music to begin.  
  
Around him he heard the sound of clapping, that signaled the beginning strains of the piece they had used. Taking his cue he stepped away from Hermione and proceeded to strut around her, holding her hand in his till he had circled her with her own arm and was again behind her pressed against her back. Her left arm raised with his, came down slowly as he brought his hand down trailing along her body to come to rest upon her hip. His hand on her hip they began to move together. Seamlessly their feet moved in synchroniscity as they moved in quick short steps, their hips and shoulders mimicking the movements of their feet. Their faces turned towards each other they maintained eye contact slowly becoming oblivious to the rest of the Hall. Moving in time to the music Severus leaned into Hermione causing her to bend forward as they two-stepped in a backwards motion. Her head dipping with the motion of her upper body, Hermione's hair flared out in a fan like motion whipping back into Severus' face as she came back up to rest against his chest. Enshrouded by her hair Snape nearly lost sense of what they were doing and where they were they were doing it as the rush of raspberries invades his senses. Acknowledging the sudden pulse of desire that surged through him he pushed Hermione away with one hand while holding the other and spun her out so that they danced side by side continually rotating their hips as they dipped, swayed and sashayed across the floor. Pulling her back to him, they danced together facing each other, his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. Staring into her amber eyes, a desire that matched his own was reflected back at him sending a shiver through him as he took her by one hand, placing his other on her hip and thrust her forward, sending her spinning onto her back over the floor and around his body and back up again, grasping her leg as she hooked it around his waist anchoring herself as she stood up. Hoping that Hermione couldn't feel the pressure he was trying to deny, he released her leg, letting it slide down his side as he grasped her hand in his and pushed her away in a spin as he stalked along side her. Hermione spun out, her dress fluttering, showing off her now tone (from all those practices) legs and her hair whipped around as she kept her head erect focusing on the Headmaster to avoid getting dizzy. Just as she came to a stop, Snape had her back his arms sliding his legs between hers as they continued to glide across the floor unaware of the gaping mouths of the students and teachers that surrounded them. In a final dip, Severus held Hermione against his body for a beat before leaning her backwards one hand on her abdomen, the other supporting her back as the length of Hermione's body rolled back as her knees bent forward between his legs. Snapping back up, Hermione's eyes locked onto Severus', leaning forward into him as they heard the dying strains of music dissipate from the Hall. Blissfully unaware of their surroundings they came the end of their dance. As the last note of the music wafted through the room Severus cradled her in his arms as he brought Hermione down to rest on one knee his head bowed over her.  
  
As if they were caught in a moment of time, silence followed the last strains of the music. All Hermione could hear was her own breathing and that of Snape's over her. Then it hit her. Pandemonium erupted. A tidal wave of applause washed over them as Snape gingerly lifted her back up into a standing position to face the sea of students and teachers who had been mesmerized by their passionate dance of choice. The greasy git and the bookworm could dance. Curtsying and bowing to each other then the Head Table, Snape escorted Hermione off of the dance floor, heads held erect.  
  
Standing off to the side, Hermione tried to catch her breath overwhelmed by the rush of desire that was unmistakable in her Professor's eyes. She hadn't been wrong, he could not deny it again and felt the heady feeling of this kind of knowledge wash over her when she remembered her shoes. Taking a deep breath to control the raging mix of emotion that threatened to blindside her she turned to Snape and tapped him on the arm, and in a hushed voice, "What happened to my shoes?" as she pointed down at her feet.  
  
Glancing down at her feet, he nodded whispering back "Hondgipon." Afraid to speak in more than one word sentences, Snape also was experiencing the myriad of emotions that would prove to be his undoing if he couldn't become master of his senses while in the company of Miss Granger.  
  
Eyes widening at the implication, Hermione stared at him in disbelief. 'How could he cast a spell on my shoes?! I'm not so terrible, am I?' thought Hermione as she saw rather than heard her score light up the ceiling of the Great Hall. Before she could fully process what Snape had done, she was being captured in a great big hug. Looking around her everyone was congratulating her, apparently she and Snape had won. 'what kind of spell was that?' Hermione thought as she felt herself being pulled to the front of the Hall by a familiar strong hand.  
  
Pulling Hermione behind him, Severus made a path to the Head Table, the students parting like the red sea. Arriving in front of the Headmaster, the Hall became quiet yet again as everyone turned in anticipation. Dumbledore at this point beamed as the couple approached, his eyes brighter than either had ever seen them before.  
  
"Ahem with a near overall perfect score of 9.9, Professor Snape and Miss Hermione Granger are our winners in tonight's first ever dance competition. In honor of the first dance competition our winners will receive dinner for two at the Grape on the Vine in Hogsmeade. Let us have a round of applause once again for Professor Snape and Miss Hermione Granger!"  
  
'Here we go again!' a voice screamed in Severus' head. Torn between delight and disdain Severus forced himself to show a look of resignation at the pronouncement of his 'prize'. Giving Dumbledore a look that clearly said 'You set me up', Severus accepted the prize on behalf of Miss Granger and himself with as much decorum as he could muster without making himself sick. Just as he was about to slip away, Dumbledore held him in place. 'Merlin, what is he up to now?' thought Snape as he watched him gesture to Hermione to come forward.  
  
Hermione could not remain still, her feet kept tapping to the beat of the music that was still playing in the Hall. Now that the competition was concluded, the remaining students and teachers were mingling on the dance floor, some dancing around those that were not. Gradually, Hermione noticed an increasing area of the floor was predominantly covered by dancers encased by non-dancers. Looking around, Hermione realized that the Headmaster was motioning for her and Professor Snape to come join him at the Head Table. 'Whatever for' thought Hermione as she skipped her way over in the direction of the Head Table. Coming up behind Snape, she managed to catch the last comment made by Dumbledore, "An interesting loophole you found Severus, remarkable really."  
  
"Good evening, Miss Granger. Well done.I must say that was an awe inspiring performance and may I add what lovely shoes you have on tonight." Dumbledore remarked as he peered over his half-moon spectacles before giving Professor Snape a slight wink. "Now I think that I will see if Professor Vector would care for a dance before I turn in." Silently nodding to Hermione and Snape, Dumbledore ambled off in search of Vector.  
  
Watching Dumbledore move away, Hermione waited till she was sure that he no longer was in earshot before turning to Snape, her eyes slightly narrowing and asked him, "What is Hondgipon?"  
  
Feigning ignorance, Severus grabbed her hand muttering, "Care to dance?" Not waiting for an answer, Snape tugged a reluctant Hermione back out to the dance floor. Encircling Hermione in his arms he lead her through the motions of a soft slow waltz, this time focusing on the students that were still courageous enough to openly stare at them. Feeling Hermione begin to relax, he risked a glance down at her to be chastised by the look of anger that still resided in her features. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he queried smirking, "Do you not want to dance, Hermione?"  
  
"It's Hermione now, is it Professor? Should I call you Severus then, hmm?" came the cold reply as Hermione stared unflinchingly into Snape's oil black eyes. Ignoring the gasps she heard from the nearby dancers she continued, through gritted teeth attempting to smile for the benefit of those that were watching them, she asked her question once more punctuating each word, "What. Is. Hondgipon?" Pausing a beat, she noted his grip tighten around hers as she glared up at him, "Severus?"  
  
Exasperated he pulled her closer as the next piece began so that he could talk to her without anyone overhearing him. Trying not to take notice of the way that Hermione was now pressing against him as they moved, Severus gathered what little control he could as he attempted to explain the way the spell worked. "Hermione, the 'Hondgipon' spell is not anything to worry about.well maybe." Turning slightly he could see the slight arch of her eyebrow as he continued, "All it does is tap into the dancer's natural ability to dance." Feeling her stiffen slightly at his words, he trudged on "If you had no natural ability, the spell would make you a worse dancer not a better one, besides the side effects are minimal."  
  
When Hermione heard that she couldn't help herself as she pulled back abruptly to look at him more clearly. In doing so she caused them to lose their balance catapulting them into a disarray of limbs in the middle of the dance floor. Landing on the floor with a muffled "oomph", she peered up into his eyes giving him an apologetic look as he began to climb off of her amid the snickering students that had gathered around them. She watched as he shot glares at the offending students before he offered a hand to assist her back up. With his help, she stood next to him again getting the urge to dance yet some more. 'He said side effects.' Hermione thought as she voice her next question, "Umm, what side effects are there?" she whispered as she rearranged her dress following him off the dance floor.  
  
The attention that Hermione and he had garnered had not been lost on him as he strode off the floor in search of a quiet corner to assess the possible damage that this night may have caused. Tonight's escapade will invariably whet the gluttonous appetite of the rumor mill for some time, albeit if Hermione did not stay away from him they will witness rather more than just dancing. He could still feel the soft warmth of her body as she nestled against them while they had danced, her sweet scent still clung to his clothes. Seeing no where to hide in the vast Hall, amazingly filled to every corner with a student or teacher, Snape decided to find sanctuary in his rooms and headed for the dungeons. Just as he was about to reach the door out of the Great Hall he heard her.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione was not going to let him leave without telling her what to expect and how long to expect it from this spell of his. She didn't care that everyone was still watching her as she brushed past a group of teachers, all giving her amused stares. She needed to know.  
  
Upon hearing her, Severus turned and faced her masking the turmoil of feelings that he was experiencing as he hissed, "What now Miss Granger?" Staring into her eyes, his resolve nearly crumbled as he took in the flush of exertion from dancing giving her a glow that was becoming irresistible. Straightening up to his full height he just waited as she appraised him, her eyes betraying the want that she had made known while they were on 'Fantasy Island'.  
  
"Professor, what are the side effects and why did we not get disqualified?" Come to think of it, why didn't Dumbledore stop them when he seemed to know my shoes looked different. He had mentioned a loophole, what did he mean by that? Hermione contemplated this as she waited for Severus to answer her. Getting impatient as yet again her feet began to tap rhythmically to the music in the background, she arched her brow at her teacher in a silent demand.  
  
Quietly Snape leaned in so that he towered over her as he told her matter- of-factly, "It's the Cinderella affect." Seeing she didn't quite understand he continued, "The Cinderella affect, Hermione, is simply just like in the muggle fairy tale. The slippers will draw out your desire to dance until the spell wears off at the stroke of midnight. Unfortunately the slippers can not be removed until the spell wears off. As for disqualification, Dumbledore sees the spell as a form of transfigured dancing shoes not an alteration of the dancer. And now if you don't mind I've had quite enough of the festivities for the evening. Good night Miss Granger." Turning, he left her mouth gaping, toes tapping with hours to kill. It was going to be a long night.  
  
  
  
A/N: Harry Nilsson---Coconut, I liked how this song sounded when I was watching the movie Practical Magic and thought that it would be fun to put Draco and Ginny dancing to it. As for the big band music for the 'The Boy Who Lived" and Miss Parkinson, I had in mind "In the Mood" a Glenn Miller piece and Ron and Millicent, well no music came to mind actually, just tried to think of a dance that would be similar to a Muggle waltz but different enough to might pass for wizard, I hope you liked it. The dance scene between Hermione and Snape was inspired by many sources. Various clips of salsa dance, the movies 'Dirty Dancing' and 'Strictly Ballroom' ( I kind of thought of the music from the last scene for their music) and the video for 'In Demand' that I want to thank for the post of the link to so that I could see it.  
  
I don't actually do much dancing, I hope I got the movements of Salsa style dancing correct, please let me know if I was wrong in describing it the way that I did. Thank you. 


	6. Belle of the Ball

Belle of the Ball by Lady Snape  
  
disclaimer: AS ALWAYS NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING  
  
I want to apologize for the delay in updating. Other than real life butting in, I simply had a case of lock jaw of the brain.LOL. I want to thank all the lovely reviewers for the reviews you have given me, reading them made me want to continue to write.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione stood in the main Hall, mouth agape as she stared at Snape as he stalked off down to the dungeons. "The bloody nerve of that man!" Thought Hermione as her mouth snapped shut and she began to feel the beat of the music tickle its way upwards from the tips of her toes. Letting her eyes drift shut, her ire melting in the face of the music, she gave herself over to the drive to dance. Her head began to bob up and down as she snapped her fingers and tapped her toes. Hermione sauntered off in search of a partner, not caring who, she grabbed the hand of the first boy she ran into. Crooning, "Man what a beat," she tugged at Goyle to follow and proceeded to drag the hapless 7th year along with her onto the dance floor.  
  
As though hypnotized, Hermione moved to the beat of drums, motioning to Goyle to do the same. With muted surprise she felt Gregory take her hand and swing her out as he duck walked towards her. Looking up into his face, Hermione noticed the semblance of smug joy on his face at his display of something other than his usual clumsiness. That was all she needed, grabbing his shoulders and kicking her feet up into the air behind her, Hermione let out a squeal as Goyle wrapped his hands around her waist and flipped her from side to side before settling her down with the last beat of the music. 'Who would have thought that Gregory Goyle could dance like that.' Mused Hermione as she stepped away and looked over at the Slytherin boy as if it was the first time she had noticed him. Goyle had changed from a pudgy 1st year to a well built muscled 7th year without an ounce of the baby fat that had given him such a baby face, to be replaced by chiseled features, resembling that muggle actor when he was younger, Sylvestor Stallone.  
  
"Umm..thank you for the dance, Hermione." Mumbled a sheepish looking Goyle.  
  
Giving him a mischievous wink, Hermione only smiled as she moved away, drawn once more by the music that had begun to taunt her soul, inciting her to dance. Casually as possible she moved stepping in time to the faster paced music, weaving in and out of the already dancing couples. 'there has to be someone who's not dancing' screamed a little voice inside her head, not wanting to dance alone, Hermione scanned the student body for another partner until her eyes rested on one of her fellow Gryffindors. Longbottom. 'Well girl let's see if your potions partner is any better at dancing than he is at potions.'  
  
Making a beeline for Neville, Hermione didn't notice her dour Potions Master re-enter the Hall, nor did she see him fade into the shadows as she grabbed Neville by the lapels and virtually levitated him onto the dance floor with a brusque "Let's dance."  
  
Her hips swaying, she sang along with the music. "Hey sister, soul sister..." as she moved backwards pulling Neville into the center of the throng of remaining teachers and students.  
  
"Hermione!" Neville yelled over the music. He had never seen his friend like this and didn't know what to make of her. He had always liked her--- as a friend, truly he had a thing going with a girl in Hufflepuff, who was now sending glares his way. 'What had gotten into Hermione? She had never behaved like this before, but ever since she had won Snape in that auction she has been acting completely different. Like she has nothing to lose.' Neville mulled over the change in his friend as he tried again to get her attention while managing to barely keep up with her fast dance moves. Like potions, dancing was not one of his finer points.  
  
As abruptly as the dance with Neville began it ended leaving a perplexed looking Neville in Hermione's wake. Mumbling a brief "Thank You," Hermione began to switch dance partners with every switch of the music. Moving in a trance she barely noticed who she danced with, as long as she continued to dance. As the night wore on the faces became a blur, having danced with almost every male in the 7th year through to those on staff.  
  
Exhausted, Hermione glanced around at the students and teachers still milling about. Relieved that there was a break between songs, Hermione took the opportunity to grab some punch to cool herself down hoping beyond hope that it was near midnight. Reluctantly she had stayed in the hall after every attempt to leave was thwarted by the start of a new song, igniting her inner 'passion' to dance. Looking around she started to notice that many of her classmate were sending her mixed looks. Curious. Even Harry and Ron, who were talking to Sirius, were giving her odd looks. Sirius had been pardoned when Voldemort had been defeated. The capture of Wormtail, a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew, brought to light his innocence to the Ministry. She remembered how happy Harry had been, knowing that he would no longer have to return to the Dursleys. His godfather had made a promise to him that he could come stay with him as soon as it was safe to do so. Once he received his pardon Dumbledore extended and invitation to teach the Defense Against Dark Arts classes, which he readily agreed to, wanting to be near to his godson. Wondering what was with the looks, Hermione decided not to wait to find out, but went straight over to where the three men were standing and asked them pointedly without preamble, "What IS the matter? Why are you two looking at me like that?"  
  
Amused, Sirius just looked from his godson to his godson's friend and with wave of his hand, motioned for them to give her an answer. He certainly wasn't going to tell her what they were talking about, considering that it was plainly about her and her 'Belle of the Ball' manner tonight, following a very interesting display with...Snape.  
  
"Well Mione, it's.just.umm," Harry started to say but stopped when he looked up at Ron with a look that plainly said 'Help me!'  
  
Not missing a beat and knowing she didn't have much time before the next song was going to start, Hermione snapped at them. "What. Is. Going. On?" she repeated in a low voice as she gave each of them the eye, scarily like Snape.  
  
Deciding to come to his godson's rescue, Sirius gave each of the boys an exasperated look as he uttered, "Always a Gryffindor until faced with a woman's scorn. I suppose there is a little Hufflepuff in all of us." Laughing at the shocked looks he got from the two boys, he turned to Hermione to explain.  
  
"It's seems my dear, that you are quite the 'Belle of the Ball'. We were just commenting that you have been dancing non-stop all night long with not only Gryffindors but Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and gods forbid Slytherins! Shocking as it was to see you dance the competition with Snape, although I do understand Dumbledore expressed the rules for it to be interhouse couples, you could have at least showed some house loyalty after the contest was over!" declared Black with a look of dismay.  
  
Plastering an obviously false grin on her face, she merely eyed her DADA professor, reminding herself that he was indeed more than her friend but also her teacher. Placing one hand on Harry and the other on Ron, she looked into her teacher's eyes, her smile never faltering. "I have already explained to these two that I had been already paired off with Snape for the contest and as for the 'dance-a-thon', my shoes are spelled to drive me to dance." Hermione hissed, noting the dawning of understanding she continued, "Have you not noticed them before? They are pink fluffy slippers! The spell draws on my natural ability to dance, unfortunately they wont let me stop. I have till the stroke of midnight before the spell wears off and then I will find rest. Honestly I think detention would be easier to handle than dancing all night."  
  
Hermione's revelation to the trio left them stunned, a spell was behind all the dancing. In light of her predicament Sirius tried to soothe her, "Well it is almost midnight, Hermione, rest will come soon."  
  
She gave him a look of utter relief with acknowledgment of that tidbit before it was squashed by the lyrical sounds wafting through the Hall. Giving her professor a pleading look, he extended his arm, which she took gratefully as he led her out onto the floor. Harry and Ron just watched them disappear before they too found their girlfriends for one last dance.  
  
It was when she was dancing with Sirius Black that she noticed him. Felt him really, felt his steady glare follow her on the dance floor, while she moved to a slow waltz with the newest DADA teacher. A feeling that shook her out of her trance. 'It couldn't be,' thought Hermione remembering that he had left. 'He wouldn't come back, not after how he left.' Puzzling over the feeling that she was getting, she didn't notice the scrutinizing look that Sirius was giving her as he whirled her around the dance floor.  
  
"Hermione, what is the matter?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I said 'What is the matter?', you have an odd look on your face."  
  
"What, oh..nothing really, thought I felt someone watching me is all..silly really. It's not like I haven't been stared at all night."  
  
"No it's not silly, if it makes you aware of a difference, that is what most call your gut feeling. So who is it that you think is watching you in particular?"  
  
"Professor Snape, but he left the dance, that is why it puzzles me."  
  
"Why would he be watching you, wait it has to do with that trip to 'Fantasy Island' doesn't it?" Sirius watched the expression on Hermione's face become shadowed confirming what he had heard from Dumbledore and McGonagall. There was more to Hermione's relationship with Snape than meets the eye. Not really caring for the greasy git, Sirius wouldn't have pressed Hermione but he couldn't help himself, he didn't like to see his godson's friend look so distressed by the mention of his nemesis of bygone days.  
  
"Hermione tell me what is the matter? Maybe I can help."  
  
'Help?' thought Hermione, 'but how?' Mulling over that question, a very Slytherin idea formed in her mind, giving her teacher and friend a feral look she simply replied "Perhaps you can." Knowing that Snape must be somewhere in the Hall, she moved in closer to Sirious as she proposed her plan. "How would you like to pretend to be interested in me and say.go out for appearance like a couple?"  
  
"Say what? Hermione when I offered help I didn't mean breaking any rules, well maybe a few but you are my student and Harry's friend!" stammered a shocked Sirious.  
  
"Yes I know that, but technically I am of age, and Dumbledore already approved of me and Snape, but Snape is being a prat about it. I know he wants me and I know I want him, so if I can't convince him otherwise, why not play the jealousy card, also known as the hard to get card. Besides I did say pretend, just long enough to make him see reason. Well...?" Hermione said as she batted her eyes and giving him a pouty look.  
  
"Well, it would be fun to make the old boy squirm a bit, I suppose." muttered Black.  
  
"You suppose? Does that mean you will do it?" queried Hermione, looking hopeful at the prospect of a jealous Snape.  
  
"Yes I will, but only if Dumbledore approves, I won't jeopardize my newfound position as the DADA teacher over your determination to ensnare Snape" agreed Sirius even though it appeared to cause him pain to do so.  
  
Hermione could have kissed him for being so agreeable, but settle for giving him a hug instead. Wanting to get her plan off to a good start, she asked Sirious if they could talk to the Headmaster tonight seeing how he was still dancing with McGonagall. Agreeing that there was no time like the present, the co-conspirators made their way towards the dancing couple as the bells began to toll midnight. The music died, as the last bell rang out, much to the relief of Hermione. Feeling a slight breezy tingle pass over her feet, she looked down to see that indeed the spell faded with the final stroke of midnight. Finally she could rest without the pull to dance.  
  
Reaching the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Black and Hermione didn't waste time as they detailed Hermione's little plot to capture the heart of the Potions Master.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the interesting idea the Hermione and Sirius presented to him. "My dear Hermione, I must warn you that Professor Snape does not like to be toyed with, but then again maybe it is time for him to be made aware of what he is missing. Tread with caution Miss Granger, Professor Black..I'm sure that you will beat a Slytherin at his own game." Mused the Headmaster, as he studied his teacher and student, his ever present twinkle winking merrily at them.  
  
Thanking the Headmaster, Sirius and Hermione put their plan in action, leaving the Hall together by way of the gardens.  
  
Stepping out of the shadow for the first time since returning, Severus Snape began to follow them before turning with a flourish. Exiting the Hall in the direction of the dungeons, Snape pitied the student that blocked his path deducting points with a vengeance.  
  
  
  
A/N: "Man what a beat" is a quote from the Disney film "The Jungle Book" said by the character Baloo the Bear. Also the way I described Hermione when she says that line is also inspired from the same movie. "Hey sister, soul sister." is from the song "Lady Marmalade." 


	7. Green Eyed Monster

Green Eyed Monster by Lady Snape  
  
disclaimer: AS ALWAYS NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING  
  
Severus Snape fumed as he made his way back to the dungeons. Black. What could she possibly want with him? I should have gone to the dungeons as I intended and left it alone.  
  
Severus had resolved to go to the dungeons leaving Miss Granger to the lingering effects of the spell on her own. Never considered the thought that she would stay in the hall but go to the library or her common room, he was mutely surprised to find that she had returned to the hall. That girl has undone him, and he could not figure out how. He had planned to 'rescue' Hermione from the spell, so to speak, by escorting her back to her rooms so that at least she would not feel compelled to dance. Upon returning to the Hall he found the incorrigible Miss Granger twirling in the arms of one of his own Slytherins. Deciding to see where the night would take him, he slid into the shadows, using the darkness as a natural invisibility cloak. He disappeared leaving only the burning shimmer of his coal black eyes as an indication that he did exist in the murky outskirts of the ongoing fete.  
  
Silently he moved along the fringe of students, steadily watching her exchange partners with almost carefree abandon. Of course she could not stop, not with the spell that he invoked, not till the stroke of midnight could he bring himself to leave, himself equally compelled to monitor her every movement.  
  
As he studied her, he witnessed as each boy took her into their arms not protesting at her dominating manner. A feeling of discontent welled up inside him. Severus watched as Hermione moved away from Goyle, noting the smirk she threw at him. Severus' eyes could not be torn away from her lithe form as she wove her way through the crowded hall. Narrowing a tad as she grabbed Longbottom's robes, and dragged the bane of his teaching career onto the dance floor. Barely audible, a derisive snort escaped him as he watched the ill- matched pair of Gryffindors move clumsily around the floor. Apparently Mr. Longbottom posed more of a problem to his classroom than to his Professor.  
  
Keeping to the edge of the gathering, Snape observed the dance with painful fascination. He remained mesmerized as Hermione danced with each and every male in her path. The other professors were not immune to her charms as each had a turn around the flagstone floor, clasping Hogwarts finest mind almost possessively. She did not know how beautiful she was, glowing from dancing with every wizard present she left a trail of gaping codfish in her wake. Even Dumbledore's twinkle brightened as they waltzed in and around the other couples.  
  
Then at last a break came, a chance for refreshment, when Miss Granger stood alone. Her eyes roaming through the crowd, questioning...it must be close to midnight. Following her gaze, Snape too saw the side glances, the gestures, and the blatant stares that the other students shot in Hermione's direction. Restlessly her eyes stopped on her two supposed best friends, Misters Potter and Weasley who were standing together with Sirius Black. that flea ridden mongrel.  
  
Carefully he studied the foursome from the relative safety of the shadows. Curiosity gnawed at him. He watched steadfastly, ignoring the students who brushed past him, scowling at their muttered apologies. Was that a flicker of amusement on the moronic marauders? She must have told them about the shoes. Indeed, she did.seeing her point exasperatedly at her feet. Some spell that was, a bit of a curse to some. With a wry grin, Snape glared at the group of Gryffindors as the notes of music tickled his ears. Suddenly his grin became a scowl as he witnessed Hermione take Black's hand as he escorted her to the center of the floor.  
  
If inscendio could have been cast with a glance, then the dancing couple would have burst into iridescent emerald flames. Snape's glare intensified as he followed their movements around the Hall. Burning with frustration at his predicament, Snape hesitated slightly as the bells tolled midnight and Hermione approached Dumbledore with Black in tow. With a wave of Dumbledore's hand as if in benediction, Hermione and Black parted from the Headmaster and made to leave. Snape instinctively made to intercept them, halting in mid-stride when the pair reached the doors leading to the gardens. With a last searing glare, Snape did an about face and exited the Hall headed for the cold dark dungeons.  
  
Escaping from the students, Snape strode through the corridors with a vengeance, sending hapless students scurrying. Upon reaching his quarters he scowled at the guardian that sneered down at him. At the ebony ensconced painting of a man resembling the Bloody Baron, Snape hissed his password, "Neville Longbottom." Snape laughed mirthlessly at the irony of his password. The boy was useless at Potions, and dancing apparently, but fortunately for Snape provided the perfect password for his private rooms. He knew no one would consider him, Slytherin's Head of House and Potions Master at Hogwarts to use the name of his worst student, especially one that was a Gryffindor.  
  
Crossing the threshold, Snape entered into an octagonal room that held a floor to ceiling mirror. On one side of the mirror a slightly inset door stood that when opened would reveal a simple coat closet. Facing this closet sat a heavy carved wood bench that hid narrow shelves in which Snape sat dejectedly to remove his shoes. Placing his shoes on one of the shelves, he slipped his stockinged feet into a pair of black silk house slippers as he made to get up with a sigh. Passing on through a stone archway, Snape entered his parlor. A rather rectangular room with slightly curved corners. A lazy flick of his wand to his right, set the fire going in the fireplace. Unlike muggle fireplaces, this one was expansive, nearly as tall as it was wide it towered over the tired Potions Master. A mantle of ebony graced the top of the stone fireplace with snakes carved magically into it so that they appeared to move and slither along its length. Flanking the fireplace, bookshelves that spanned the length of either wall bulged and bowed with the weight of rare tomes of all things magic and muggle. Contrary to what Slytherins believed, their Head of House did enjoy muggle literature. Lining the facing wall were low tables that held silver snake oil lamps coiled as if to strike with emerald hurricane lamps nestled within their fanged jaws.  
  
Hanging tapestries covered the otherwise bare walls, depicting scenes of Salazar Slytherin initiating the first members of his great house. Giant ornate rugs in muted shades of forest green covered the floor. Obsidian hued wing backed chairs resting by the tables was mirrored by the couch that held prominence in front of the fire.  
  
Passing through the portrait hole, moving past all this, Snape padded over to a cabinet that was held within his bookcase. With a tap of his wand a section of books shifted forward to reveal two shelves well stocked with varying glass bottles, each containing a potent potion of a different sort.  
  
Studying the choice of liquor at his disposal, Snape reached for the decanter of fine brandy along with his favorite crystal snifter. A gift from the previous Head of House, it was carved to mirror the oil lamps in the form of a coiled snake offering up the bowl of the snifter in its elegant jaws. Pouring himself a generous amount, Severus cradled his crystal, warming the amber liquor as it swirled hypnotically up and around the sides of the snifter.  
  
With a sigh, Snape sank into the couch as his mind bombarded with images of Hermione in Black's embrace. Taking a rather large swallow of his drink, he continued to consume his brandy at an alarming rate. Some time later, the decanter lay on its side as the Potions Master who was by now three sheets to the wind, stared into the fire lost in thought. The unfamiliar feeling that Snape was experiencing began to congeal, finding a voice to express itself.  
  
"Gryffindors," scowled Snape as he stared into his now empty snifter. "Bloody fucking Gryffindors." He continued to slur, "Fucking Gryffindors, one Gryffindor to be precise. One Hermione Granger, student of Hogwarts, my student," shaking his head in mock disbelief. "My Student, that has made it clear she wants to do just that. fuck me." Jabbing his thumb into his chest for emphasis, half a smile formed through the alcohol laden muscles of his face. Snape's seemingly incoherent rambles went unchecked as he slipped into his drunk induced stupor, unaware of the head that now appeared in his fireplace.  
  
Shaking his head, he tried to focus on Dumbledore, as he sneered half heartedly, "What in Merlin's name do you want, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore merely pursed his lips as he observed his dear friend from the flames in the hearth. "Severus," murmured the Headmaster, "I only popped in to see how you are doing, you left the festivities in bit of a hurry."  
  
Narrowing his eyes Snape retorted, "I found no reason to stay."  
  
"I see," peering over the tops of his spectacles Dumbledore continued, "Severus, would your hasty retreat and current state have anything to do with a certain student and Defense Professor?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" he sputtered, "I bloody don't care what that hussy does with the mangy mutt."  
  
"Ah, then it will not matter to you if they are friends or.." The Headmaster trailed off, leaving the idea to settle in Severus' mind. Snape's outburst confirmed his suspicions, Severus has been bitten by the green eyed monster, ere go he has feelings for the girl. With a hint of a smile, Albus said his good byes and blinked out of sight leaving Severus to ponder that last thought.  
  
"Bloody hell," he grimaced, "what did the old man mean, 'friends or.,' or what? Could she (refusing to even think her name) be anything more to the flea bag than a mobile back scratcher? Wait a minute isn't there a some muggle saying about scratching backs?" Immediately an image of Black and Hermione 'scratching each other's back' popped into his mind causing his face to twist in disgust as he tried to wipe the offending thought from his mind.  
  
Nodding his head trying to clear it, Severus leaned forward and placed his snifter down on the floor. In doing so he fell forward onto all fours with an unceremonious "oomph." Using the couch for support, he pushed himself up into a standing position. Locking his knees with his feet spread wide, he threw his hands out in an attempt to maintain his momentary balance.  
  
"'Or What'? Well, I'll shew 'im..'er..shem!" Snape muttered to himself wagging his finger as his upper lip curled into a sneer. Squaring his shoulders he half turned towards his bedroom and began to stagger and sway with each step. "The mangy cur..I'll make regret her choice," Finally managing to make it to his bed, Snape flopped into it still muttering, "trollop," slightly grinning. "should be mine..let the best man win Mr. Black."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Thank you for such wonderful reviews. I have enjoyed reading them. Hpgirl, thank you for catching such a horrendous blunder. I have gone back and re-read my chapters and hopefully managed to fix the name spellings. I do not always have a beta to proof my fic and after going over it so many times myself, mistakes still manage to slip through. Again thank you for catching it. 


	8. An Offer She Can't Refuse

An Offer She Can't Refuse  
By Lady Snape  


  


disclaimer: AS ALWAYS NONE OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING 

Thanking the Headmaster, Sirius and Hermione put their plan in action, leaving the Hall together by way of the gardens. 

Just as Hermione and Black passed through the doors to the gardens, Hermione turned slightly, peering over her shoulder, catching the tell tale shadow of the potions master's form. A self satisfied grin crept across her face as she turned into Sirius and moving just a tad closer. "Serves him right." She thought. 

Weaving through the rose bushes, Sirius tried to ignore the impact of Hermione's presence was having on him. Seeing her in the moonlight, Sirius saw for the first time that she was no longer just a kid. Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman. With each step he noticed the graceful line of her neck, the curve of her shoulder and the fall of tendrils of mocha colored hair down her back. The night air carried her scent to his oversensitive nostrils, a delicious scent it was too, reminiscent of raspberries. Sirius shook his head to clear it from the onslaught of images that were entering his mind. Turning to Hermione as he began to speak, "Hermione, where do you want to go with this? What is it exactly you want me to 'do' to 'get' to Snape?" 

Hermione had been looking down towards the ground, so that her face was hidden by the shadow of her hair as it fell forward in such a way that Sirius did not see the slow feral grin spread across her face. "Whatever it takes, Sirius...anything and everything that it takes." 

At her proclamation Sirius stopped and pulled her to face him, "What exactly is that?...Hermione?" Looking in her face he could see the determination clearly in her eyes and was stunned by the fierceness of it all, making him wonder if just maybe Snape had cast some spell on the girl. "Hermione, did he DO anything to you?" 

"NO!!" She scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "Is it so hard to believe that I purely just want to get to KNOW him a little better?" Hermione grinned mischievously as she arched an eyebrow in Sirius' direction with a tilt of her head. Linking her arm in his, she pulled him towards Gryffindor tower. "Come on, don't worry you won't have to do anything that would deprive me of my virtue, just make it seem as if you did" Hermione laughed at the unsure look on Sirius' face as they made their way to Gryffindor tower. 

********************** 

The next morning found the Gryffindor trio half sedated in History of Magic, yet again, with the Slytherins. Hermione was pondering what tact to take next when she felt a wad of paper pop her in the back of her head. Whipping around she came face to face with Draco Malfoy, who sat smirking at her and pointed to the ball of paper that hit her. Glancing down, Hermione leaned over and picked up the scrunched up piece of parchment and slowly unfurled it, revealing a short message. 

Granger,  
  
Meet me in the Library at lunch. 

D.M. 

Slightly frowning, Hermione scribbled her assent before balling up the piece of parchment and tossing it over her shoulder at Malfoy. 'I wonder what he wants?' thought Hermione, shrugging her shoulders she left it at that, figuring she will find out soon enough. Besides she had more pressing matters to attend, specifically a certain Potions professor to ensnare. Plotting away, Hermione tuned out the droning of Professor Binns lecture of the rise and fall of Grindelwald. Soon the bell rang and the clamber of her classmates alerted her to the end of class. Rising with the rest, Hermione followed Harry and Ron to the Great Hall for a quick lunch before she had to meet Malfoy in the library. 

After entering the Great Hall, Hermione glanced up at the Head Table and noted that both Severus and Sirius were already seated with a vacant chair between them. With a slight grin, she made a bee-line for the empty seat, deciding to take advantage of her Head Girl privileges. With a respectful nod in Severus' direction, she turned to Sirius giving him a blazing smile as she took her seat. "Hello, Professors, I thought I might join you today if its all right, Sirius?" 

"It would be a pleasure, Miss Granger" Sirius replied with a slight smile adding, "Don't you think so Snape?" which garnered him a snort from Snape in return. 

Hermione leaned into Sirius, allowing her feet to drift towards Severus just enough to make contact. "Professor Black," drawled Hermione, "thank you for escorting me back to my rooms last night, I really had a wonderful time. I hadn't realized how such a wonderful dancer you truly are." As she said this she notice the slight stiffening of Severus as she let her foot slide up his ankle just before he pulled away. At that she decided to twist the proverbial knife, "Umm, Professor Black, I was wondering if perhaps you could give me extra 'lessons' in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you never know when you might be caught unawares in a 'dark' area and need a little something extra." A sudden movement caught her attention and most at the table as well, as Professor Snape stood abruptly from the table and left through the faculty entrance. 

Sirius suppressed a grin at Hermione's bold move as he watched Snape leave the Hall. Turning to Hermione he winked as he continued with his lunch. Quite the little vixen, Hermione allowed a mysterious smile appear as she nodded in agreement to Sirius. Gingerly picking over her meal, Hermione made idle chit chat with Sirius to continue the illusion of their budding romance when she belatedly remembered her previous engagement in the library with Draco. Hastily she made her good-byes with a promise to meet later that night, just loud enough to be overheard by other faculty members, retreating in the direction of the library. 

*************** 

Draco Malfoy had been waiting patiently for the mud..., 'No,' thought Draco, 'for Granger,' to arrive. After the fall of the Dark Lord, Malfoy had little reason to continue the front of an elitist preferring to make alliances that better suited his goals. 'His goals...funny that...one goal in particular...a Miss Virginia Weasley.' He mused as he remembered the dance. Draco couldn't get the image of Ginny out of his mind. Consequently, he decided that to get to know her better he had to get around her big lug of a brother. Hermione Granger was his ticket to paradise, besides he could 'help' her with her little 'crush' on his House's Head, if only she would keep her appointment. 

Beginning to feel left out hang, Draco had begun to collect his things in order to grab a quick bite to eat before afternoon classes, when Hermione breathlessly slammed into the library. 

Hermione settled her things in a chair as she put a hand up, signaling Draco to wait as she caught her breath and proceeded to sit down across from him. Closing her eyes, she inhaled slowly and exhaled before opening them again with a simultaneous arch of her brow indicating that Draco could begin. 

Taking his cue from her, he stating his goal simply, "I want Ginn...I mean...I want to get to know Ginny Weasley better and I would like your help." 

Hermione wasn't too surprised by this considering the display of dancing the two had put on at the dance contest, which in turn reminded her of her display with Severus. Mentally shelving that thought, she pondered what kind of help did Malfoy want and expect. 'Well lets just find out shall we, Granger?' Just tilting her head slightly, indicating for Malfoy to go on, Hermione sat motionless as she watched Malfoy begin to fidget before he gathered his wits about him and plunged right in. 

"Well Granger, it's like this, I want Ginny," at this Malfoy blushed, "and you want Snape...I don't buy the Black thing for a minute...so what I propose is to offer assistance in that endeavor for the same in mine." Here he paused for effect...gauging Granger's response without much luck, as he stared into her unchanging face. 

Pressing her lips together Hermione gave Draco a contemplative look, "Well Malfoy, what is it you want me to do exactly and furthermore...what are you offering to do precisely concerning Snape and myself?" 

"I just want you to convince or if necessary distract Weasle...err...Ron" Draco uttered her friend's name as though it pained him as he continued, "so that I could get closer to Ginny. Mind you, it would have to be long enough for me, I mean Ginny and I to form some sort of relationship that even her big bad brother couldn't interfere with." Taking a breath, Draco continued, "In return, I will do what ever I can to ensure that Professor Snape hears of or is in a position to witness whatever debauchery you have planned with Professor Black. I could even drop some subtle hints...the way only a Slytherin knows how." With a flourish, Malfoy finished his proposal allowing a sinister grin to spread across his face. 

"Well, Malfoy, I think I will consider your proposal...if I think you are worthy of Ginny, then we will have a deal. You will have to prove your worth...Malfoy...before I agree." Hermione examined her nails, trying to exude the air of calm and collected, when actually she was jumping for joy inside. 'Yes!!' she thought, 'Another to aid me in my quest.' 

"Exactly how do I do that, Granger?" Draco sneered unintentionally, finding that old habits are hard to give up. 

"Simple my sweet dear Draco," Hermione replied smiling sweetly, "Lose the next Quidditch match...ah...ah...Draco, if you lose, then I will know that you will do anything for this agreement to work and that Ginny means more to you than Quidditch" 

"But the House cup, Slytherin has a chance, if I lose then we would forfeit our claim to it." Sputtered a now flustered Draco. 

"Precisely," she hissed back at him, "now will it be Ginny or the Cup?" 

Draco was speechless, he hadn't expected this turn of events, but he really liked Ginny...or so he thought. 'Oh bugger it all,' Draco fumed, "Deal!" he nearly shouted, watching as Hermione stood to collect her things. 

Turning back towards him, she flashed him a wide smile-bearing her perfect white teeth-before extending her hand to seal the deal. 

A/N: Very sorry for such a delay...writers block truly is a pain. Here the title is a inspired by the move "The Godfather". Thank you for all those who have been patiently waiting and for everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy.  



End file.
